


Mates or Enemies

by chaeturtle_x



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), ONF (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, mate, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Werewolves and vampires despise each other. Jisung has a mission to kill the son of the alpha of one of the most powerful packs in Seoul. The issue? The alpha's son also happens to be Jisung's mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jisung's POV**

I jumped up to one of the windows on the second floor since it was open and climbed inside.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to get to the centre of the pack without being noticed. Maybe my vampire speed was an advantage, but they should have been able to smell me or at least the lookouts should have seen me sneaking inside.

Stupid werewolves.

I stood still for a few seconds, taking in my surroundings and trying to hear for any noises outside the room. I was standing in a bedroom which looked like it belonged to one of the important members of the pack.

I walked forward slowly and then froze as the door slammed open. I was met with a pair of glowing golden eyes which belonged to a young boy around my age.

He slammed the door shut before I had time to react.

"Mate." he growled and took long strides towards me.

I stepped backwards quickly in fear. I couldn't deny he was sexy as heck but he was dangerous.

He was a werewolf.

I stood panting with my back pressed against the wall of his room. I stared at him wide eyed as he cocked his head and examined me.

"Did you not hear me?" he growled quietly.

"I heard you."

His eyes flashed gold for a few seconds before he launched forward. Before I knew it our noses were touching and he had pinned my arms above my head.

"Why did you back away then little one?" he stared into my eyes before moving his head to sniff at my neck.

"There m-must be some mistake..." I whispered out. "I can't be your mate... I'm a vampire."

"So?" his eyes changed colour once again.

"You're a werewolf." I shivered slightly as his teeth grazed my neck. "Your pack would never accept me and my family would not let me stay with you."

He gripped my wrists tighter. "You're not leaving me."

I turned my head to the side so that I wouldn't have to stare into his mesmerising eyes.

"You can't make me stay."

"Try me." I could see him smirk out the corner of my eye.

I sighed. "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Minho, future alpha and protector of this pack." he said proudly. "Your mate." 

I gulped. He was an alpha? That made things more complicated.

"I'm Jisung." I said quietly.

_I'm here to kill you._

"We can work things out." he said confidently with a smile that made me want to melt to the ground.

_But I'll be in serious trouble if I don't go back with your head._

"I want to meet your family."

"No." I denied straight away. "You can't."

A loud growl ripped from his throat and the smile was replaced with the look of a predator.

"Look, Jisung." he pushed his face closer to mine. "I'm willing to be nice and attempt to work things out with you and your family. I can deal with my pack, you don't have to worry about them."

He lowered his voice. "But if you refuse and attempt to go against me... I won't hesitate to force you to stay against your will. I  _will_  make you mine, do you understand?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered out shakily. 

He finally let go of my wrists and took a step back. "Good."

I rubbed at my sore wrists and watched as he made his way to the door.

He turned and glanced at me, his hand on the doorknob. "I need to go and do a few things, stay here until I return. I'll make sure no one enters the room."

I nodded at his words.

"Do I need to remind you that if you even try to escape, I'll hunt you down until I find you and you'll wish you'd never attempted to run away..."

"I'll stay." I said quickly and sat down on his bed.

He nodded and left the room just as quickly as he'd arrived.

I fumbled around in my pocket until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a crumbled photograph of the person I had been sent to kill.

Sure enough, the photo matched the boy that had been in this room just seconds ago.

_Damn it Jisung, you had your chance. He was right in front of you and you just let him go!_

I grabbed at my hair in frustration and groaned loudly.

Should I kill him? My mate?

 _Could_ I kill him?

It was rare to hear of vampire and werewolf pairings and vampires didn't feel a strong pull towards their mates unlike werewolves which meant if I was to kill him I wouldn't feel that bad.

_I felt something though._

An attraction.

A pull.

I was attracted to him.

_"Don't come back until he's dead."_

That was what my mother had said to me before I'd set out on my mission.

If I didn't go back would they look for me? Would they do the job themselves?

If they came... would I join them or would I protect Minho?

All these questions swirling in my head made me feel dizzy. I laid down on his soft bed and curled into a ball.

I guess I would wait for Minho to return and see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jisung's POV**

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was woken up when someone put their arm around my waist.

I flinched and stood up quickly. I didn't have any trouble seeing in the dark thanks to my useful vampire ability of enhanced eyesight. 

Minho blinked up at me from the bed. 

"Lie with me." he said gently and patted the spot I occupied a few seconds ago.

I hesitated before lying down facing him.

He smiled softly. "You didn't leave."

It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. "Of course."

"Why?" his eyes were filled with curiosity. 

I bit my lip. "I don't know... I'm fascinated by you."

He smirked. "Or were you scared of my threat?"

I glared at him playfully. "You wouldn't hurt your own mate."

He closed his eyes and rested his hand on my waist. "I would have to if you disobeyed me. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're immune to my power as an alpha."

 _"Power as an alpha."_  I mocked. "You're not even an alpha yet, you're an alpha's  _son."_

"I'm still considered an alpha, just not leader of the pack  _yet."_

"You won't have an heir." I stated bluntly.

He opened his eyes. "We can sort things out later. There's a reason the Moon Goddess paired me with another male, and I'll accept whoever she gives me. Whoever  _you_  turn out to be."

_Will you really accept me when you find out I was sent to kill you?_

"What were you doing in my room in the first place?" he suddenly asked sharply making my heartbeat race rapidly. 

"I was lost... and just wandering around." I blurted out in hopes he would believe me.

His eyes softened after a while. "Well it's a good thing you happened to get lost in my room."

"Yeah." I breathed out in relief.

"I didn't imagine meeting my mate this way but I don't mind so much about you being a vampire." he moved forward slightly.

"Why?" 

"If you hated me then you'd have left already. At least I know you're not one of those psycho vampires who hate and kill wolves."

The breath got caught in my throat at his last words and I started to cough.

He pulled away slightly with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine." I choked out finally when I'd finished coughing.

"I forgot to add that you're kinda cute, you remind me of a squirrel."

_Was this really the person I'd been sent to kill? He wasn't anything like the description I'd been given._

_Ruthless._

_A killer._

_An ugly beast who won't hesitate to rip the throat out of his enemies._

I cleared my throat as I realised Minho was waiting for me to speak.

"How will your pack react to you having a vampire as a mate?" I asked timidly.

"Some of them already know."

"What?!" I whisper-shouted.

"They smelt you at the same time I did. Except I knew it was the scent of my mate so I stopped them from hunting you down."

_So that's why no one came after me._

_It also means they'll know who the culprit is if I kill him._

"And they're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "They'll learn to be okay with it. As their future alpha they either must accept my mate or get lost."

"So charming." my mouth twitched upwards into a smile at his fierce loyalty towards his mate.

"When do I get to meet the parents of my beautiful mate?" he pushed the hair out of my eyes, luckily not noticing how quickly the smile dropped from my face.

"I-I'll have to go back and talk to them first."

"Okay." he smiled. "At least you didn't refuse this time."

I let out a huge sigh and rolled onto my back. "Minho I-"

"Your parents don't happen to belong to the cult that goes around killing the next-in-line alphas, do they?"

I snapped my head to the side and realised he was grinning. 

He was teasing me.

"No..."

"Good because I don't feel like locking my mate up as prisoner and killing his family." 

His words made me squirm uncomfortably and I tried my best to make my laugh sound as genuine as possible.

"I'll never betray you." I said before I could think properly. 

He rested his head on my shoulder, making me instinctively inhale his scent and melt into the comfortable feeling of being beside my mate.

"Let's sleep." he murmured sleepily. "We can talk more in the morning."

I laid quietly listening to his breathing and soft snores. There was no way someone who looked this innocent while sleeping could be a murderer. 

"I don't want to kill you." I whispered quietly as I ran my fingers through his hair and ended up resting my hand on his torso.

He moved suddenly and I watched as he snuggled closer into my side and wrapped his arm around my body.

"I found my mate." he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

His lips were turned upwards into a smile as he continued to sleep, making my heart pang slightly at the thought of having to kill the adorable boy.

One thought was stopping me from elongating my fangs and sinking them into his neck. 

If I killed him then I'd be just as bad as him. 

I'd be a murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisung's POV**

_"You need to reject him and kill him!"_

_"I can't! I won't-"_

_"Han Jisung!" my father yelled, his eyes full of anger. "I don't give a flying fuck if he's your mate or not. He's a bad person, an animal and he deserves to die!"_

_I cowered slightly at his words. No, my mate couldn't be a bad person - there's no way I'd be paired to a person like that._

_"I'm only given one chance at a mate." I said quietly. "If I kill him... I won't have a special bond with the person I do end up with."_

_"Vampires aren't supposed to have mates." he snapped. "You were unlucky to be mated to a werewolf, you'd be better off with another vampire."_

_"Like you and mum?!" I snapped back. "I see the way you two fight and I sure as hell do not want to end up like that."_

_His eyes glowed a dangerous red. "If you don't kill him, I'll make sure to kill him myself... in the most painful way possible."_

"NO!" I sat up straight, sweat making my fringe stick to my forehead as I panted heavily.

_It was just a dream._

"Jisung?" Minho sat up and rubbed my back comfortingly. "Nightmare?"

I nodded weakly as I looked at his concerned expression.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was just a stupid dream." I laughed nervously. "About ghosts and shit."

He raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought as you're a vampire you wouldn't be scared of things like that..."

"I'm a coward."

_As long as he doesn't find out the truth, I can put myself down all I want._

He scoffed but let it go. "Hungry? I sure am."

I nodded. "Very."

He stood and stretched. "Come, I'll show you to the dining hall and then I'll show you around the grounds later."

I paused. "Won't there be... people?"

"No it's completely deserted." he deadpanned. "Of course there will be pack members roaming around but you're with me so there's nothing to worry about."

I stood up slowly, unsure if I should run away right there and then or go with him.

He didn't give me time to think too much though since he grabbed my hand, winked at me and pulled me along with him.

"Good morning Hyunjin." Minho greeted as we walked past a person in the corridor.

"Morning." Hyunjin stared at me.

"Hyunjin is my best friend." Minho informed me as we continued walking. "He'll be my beta when I become alpha."

I nodded and stiffened when we entered a room that smelt strongly of wolves.

"This is the dining hall, all members of the pack usually eat together at meal times."

We sat at a table with a few other people and without fail they all turned to stare at me.

"Is this your mate darling?" one of the females asked.

"Yeah mum, this is Jisung."

She smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you dear."

"Nice t-to meet you too." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"So that's what the horrible smell is." I overheard someone from a different table say. 

I stared into the eyes of a wolf who had his eyes narrowed at me. Clearly not everyone was pleased to see a vampire in the pack.

I turned suddenly when I felt someone poke continuously at my back. It was a boy with red hair who was looking at me curiously.

"Are you my brother's mate?" he asked shyly.

I glanced at Minho before answering. "Yeah I'm Minho's mate."

He smiled brightly. "I'm Jeongin, I hope we can be friends. Minho is usually SO grumpy, I hope you can make him happy."

"Go sit down Jeongin." Minho hissed. "Stop exposing me."

I laughed softly at how innocently Jeongin had told me information about Minho.

"I'm not usually grumpy, for your information." Minho whispered before stuffing food into his mouth.

I picked up a fork and took my first bite of the food. "I feel more inclined to believe your broth- holy shit this is GOOD."

"It's just normal everyday food." he raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if you eat prison food at home."

I ignored him and continued to stuff food into my mouth. "Ugh this tastes like heaven."

"I'll tell you what else tastes like heaven." he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

I almost spat out my food in disgust.

"Gross."

He pouted. "I'm your mate."

"Just because you're my mate doesn't mean I'm going to jump in your pants at the first chance I get." I retorted.

"Woah woah." he put his hands up in surrender. "I don't know what dirty thoughts are going on inside your head but I meant my lips... not my d-"

"OKAY I get it, my bad." I slapped my hand to his mouth to prevent him from saying something that would bring attention to both of us.

He smirked at my flustered expression.

Just then a group of four wolves ran into the room and went straight up to Minho.

"Sir we have news that the son of the alpha from the MX pack has gone missing." one of them glanced at me before focusing his attention on Minho.

Minho wiped the food away from his mouth before replying. "Vampires?"

The wolf nodded grimly. "It seems so."

"The MX pack's son is called Hyunwoo isn't he?"

"Yes sir."

I froze at the mention of that name. I was pretty sure my friend Seungmin had been sent to kill him.

"Send out our best trackers and tell them to follow the vampire's scent. Kill any vampire you come across."

My appetite suddenly flew out the window and was replaced by nausea. 

I had to warn Seungmin otherwise he'd be torn to shreds.

Once the wolves had left the room Minho turned to me. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you upset because I ordered them to kill any vampire they meet? You don't need to worry. Most vampires roaming in this area are usually part of a cult and are bad people."

_Is that what werewolves think? That vampires are monsters?_

"I should go home." I said suddenly.

"Jisung please."

I looked at Minho as he wore a worried expression. 

"I didn't scare you away did I?"

"No but my parents are probably wondering where I am." I fibbed. "I should go home, I'll be back soon."

"Promise?"

I knew he'd come after me if I didn't return anyway so I nodded in response. 

"I promise."

He stood up. "I'll walk you to the border."

"There's no need-"

"Let me walk my mate to the edge of pack." he said sternly, his eyes glowing fiercely. 

"Okay." I was anxious to get going so I could find Seungmin but I didn't want to raise any suspicions. 

Besides... I didn't know if this was the last time he'd be friendly towards me. As soon as he finds out the real reason I was here, I'd be dead meat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jisung's POV**

"You stink of wolf." was the first thing my mother said to me when I returned home.

"Where's Seungmin?" I ignored her comment and held back the urge to shake her in order to get the answer out of her quicker.

"He's not back yet, are you going to explain why you reek of that filth? Did you manage to kill the wolf I sent you to kill?"

"JISUNG!" she yelled after me as I ran up the stairs and grabbed a change of clothes before hopping in the shower.

Seungmin was fine right? He had to be.

Once I'd showered and calmed down a bit I went downstairs to talk to my parents.

"Young man why did you ignore your mother earlier?" my father raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I got lost and stumbled across a group of rogue wolves, that's why I stank earlier."

My mother threw her hands up in frustration. "I sent you out on a simple task, the pack I sent you to may be strong but their security is hopeless - you should have killed their heir by now."

"Why do we go about killing wolves again?" I asked weakly.

"Because they're filth." my father spat. "Useless, good-for-nothing killers that have hunted our kind for centuries. It's time we fought back."

I nodded even though I didn't completely agree with what he said.

"Lunch is in the lounge if you're hungry." my mother walked away.

I went to the lounge where a human sat staring into space blankly. Just like all the other humans my parents brought home he'd been compelled to not react when I touched him.

I crouched next to him and shoved his head to the side roughly. I was sure to drink a lot since I was annoyed about my situation with my mate _._

I elongated my fangs and sank them deep into a vein in his neck. I let out a moan as the sweet tasting blood hit my tongue and flowed down my throat.

"You're drinking more than usual." I flinched slightly at the sound of my father's voice behind me.

I pulled away from the human and glared up at him.

"Hunting wolves takes a lot of energy."

Without waiting for a reply I delved into the human's neck once again, enjoying the delicious sound of teeth sinking into skin.

_You're no better than them._

My subconscious interrupted my bliss and I pulled away once again in disgust. I looked down at the human's neck which now had puncture marks scattered over his tanned skin and blood staining his shirt.

"Something wrong?" my father noticed the change in my demeanour. 

"I'm fine." I snapped as I pushed the body away from me and stood up. I caught my reflection in the window, cringing at the blood that ran down from my mouth to my chin.

Usually I'd feel empowered at drinking from a helpless human but now all I could think about was how hypocritical I was being.

Vampires killed and hunted humans for food without retaliation but I was taught werewolves were monsters for hunting my kind?

"So I was reading a book about supernatural creatures the other day..." I began as I wiped the blood from my face. "It said something about werewolf and vampire matings."

My father stiffened at my words. "So?"

"Why does the Moon Goddess pair vampires and wolves together if we hate each other?"

He scrunched up his face and stared at me for a few seconds before answering.

"The only vampire werewolf matings I've heard of are myths. Things like that don't happen in real life."

"It does though." I protested.

His expression revealed that I'd just made a grave mistake in blurting out my knowledge of mates.

"You've never mentioned this before." he mused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I should get going." I ignored his question, which was becoming quite a habit since I had a lot to hide.

"We told you not to come back until the wolf was dead, so the next time I see you I expect to hear of his death. If you don't return... we'll assume you're dead and go do the job ourselves." my mother said from the doorway.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You care about me so much don't you."

"It's tough love." she stated with a blank face. "We're only doing this because we love you and a weak vampire can't survive out in the real world so if you do end up dying... it's for the best."

"What the fuck." I muttered before suddenly remembering why I came home in the first place. "Can you tell me where the MX pack is?"

"It's very close to the SKZ pack, why do you ask?"

"I need to find Seungmin..." I said as I walked out the house and turned back to wave at my parents. "See you when I see you I guess."

"Do you know something about Seungmin? Jisung-"

"Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Jisung's POV**

"Where the hell are you Seungmin?" I muttered to myself nervously as I loitered around just outside of the MX pack's boundary. 

I hadn't come across any pack wolves in this area so I was certain they'd either captured him or they'd found Hyunwoo. 

I watched anxiously as children played together outside under the watchful eyes of their mothers. It didn't seem as if they were upset or worried, so could it be they'd already torn Seungmin to shreds?

After a few minutes of trying to spot suspicious behaviour, I decided to make my way to the SKZ pack where Minho was sure to be waiting for me.

This time as soon as I stepped foot inside the pack boundary I was confronted by two wolves. One familiar and one unfamiliar. 

"Oh it's you." the one I had seen in the dining hall earlier and had given me the stink eye said.

"Is Minho around?" I tried to ignore the way he was looking at me as if he wanted to rip my head off.

"He's in the middle of an interrogation." the other wolf informed me.

"Interrogation for what?"

"That's none of your business." the first wolf snapped. "He wants you to wait in his room and he'll be with you when he's finished."

I didn't understand why it wasn't my business when I was Minho's mate but I let it slide. One day I'll make sure to put that wolf in his place.

"What's your name?" I asked the rude wolf as he escorted me to my mate's room.

"Changbin."

"Mind telling me why you dislike me so much Changbin?"

He scoffed. "You're no good for Minho, he needs a luna by his side - not a dumb vampire."

"I'm his mate, you can't get any better than that." I shot back in disbelief.

"Firstly you're a male, you can't bear his children and secondly you are a vampire - you'll undoubtedly betray us for your own kind."

"Who hurt you?" I provoked him.

He remained silent so I attempted once again to get a reaction out of him.

"I hope you're mated to a male vampire just so I can make fun of you in the future."

He growled loudly. "I'd rather die than have that happen to me."

A smug grin plastered itself onto my face. "I'd gladly kill you if that is the case."

We were close to Minho's room when I could see Hyunjin pacing around anxiously. As soon as he spotted us he ran up and locked eyes with Changbin.

"Any word?"

No." Changbin said quietly. "It'll take a while for him to spill some secrets, I wouldn't keep your hopes up if I were you."

What the hell were they talking about? Take a while for  _who_  to spill some secrets and why was Hyunjin so anxious?

I eyed them suspiciously before sighing. "I'll go to Minho's room."

They both ignored me as I slipped away and I was grateful I had time to think before Minho came back.

I sat myself down on his bed and covered my face with my hands in despair. I was going to have to decide whose side I was on.

Or was it possible I could be on Minho's side when I was with him and then play dumb when I went home? I couldn't care less about my parents saying they didn't want me to return unless I'd killed him.

I would only kill him if he turns out to be a monster.

Suddenly I heard shouting outside his room and whipped my head up in anticipation. It sounded like Minho and Hyunjin were yelling at each other, in a rather frightening way.

My eyes were met with burning fury as soon as the door flew open and I stood up immediately. A part of me wondered if he knew I was a traitor and was here to kill me.

His eyes softened slightly, but  _only_  slightly and he gestured for me to go to him.

"Come with me, I have something I want to show you."

I bit my lip but followed him as he walked with long strides along the corridor and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly.

"You'll see." he bluntly replied.

Hyunjin was standing at the entrance to a small brick structure that I had initially thought was a water well until I saw the door.

"Please don't hurt him..." Hyunjin begged weakly.

His normal cool composure had been broken and he was now a sobbing mess. I wondered who was down here for him to react in such a way.

Was it his mate?

Minho growled fiercely at Hyunjin, making him cower and bow his head.

"Get yourself together Hyunjin, I can't have a weak beta." 

Hyunjin nodded and went inside the brick structure before us, where there was a staircase leading downwards into a cellar and I followed the two wolves until we stood in front of a door to a separate room.

Minho nodded at Hyunjin to unlock the door and immediately I heard the sound of chains rattling together as whoever was inside there stood up.

It was dark inside the cellar but I could see this person's eyes fixed on Hyunjin, pleading with him.

He briefly flickered his eyes to mine and immediately I knew who he was. My heart dropped to my feet as I realised the situation we were in.

We were in big trouble.

I composed myself when I noticed Minho watching me closely.

"Jisung, do you know who this boy is?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jisung's POV**

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. "You capture a vampire and ask me if I know him? Do you know how many vampires there are in the world?"

Minho didn't bat an eyelash and continued to stare at me.

"I just thought since you both were around the same area, you'd know each other?" he raised a perfectly sculpted brow. 

I gulped and glanced at Seungmin before answering. "I don't know who he is."

"I'll have to go back to torturing him then."

"Go ahead." my voice wobbled slightly and I felt extremely guilty but I would be useless if I ended up in chains too.

Hyunjin rubbed his hands together nervously. 

"Can I... talk to him?" he asked Minho. "Maybe I can get information out of him."

Minho pondered for a few seconds and then eventually nodded. "I trust you Hyunjin but if I find out he's 'escaped' then I'm sure you know you won't be my beta any more." 

"I know." Hyunjin replied seriously.

I tried to communicate my thoughts to Seungmin through my eyes as I internally begged him not to say anything. 

"Jisung." I looked back over at Minho who was waiting next to the door.

I hurriedly went to him before I did anything stupid. 

As soon as we got back up to fresh air he turned to me with a smile. His expression no longer held any suspicion or annoyance, he just looked at me with happiness.

"You were quick." he grinned. "I wasn't expecting you back for at least a few days."

"I missed you too much." I said, which wasn't a complete lie.

His expression turned serious for a second before placing his hands on either side of my face. I turned bright red as we were outside and anyone could be looking at us right now.

"Do you want to complete the mating bond?"

I almost choked on my own saliva and pulled away from him with my heart beating rapidly.

"What?!" I coughed out with wide eyes.

"You said you missed me, so are you saying you want to formally be my mate?"

"Wha- this is too soon!" I waved my hands about wildly and took a step backwards.

He nodded. "That's okay, I can wait."

He turned and started walking back towards the building where his room was.

"What does completing the mating bond mean?" I asked curiously.

He didn't bother to hide the smirk on his face as he opened the door to his room and waited for me to enter.

He locked the door then turned to look at me. I stepped backwards with every step he took forwards and let out a small gasp as my back hit the wall behind me.

"You want to know what it means?" he murmured as his lips brushed against my neck briefly.

I moaned out a yes weakly and rolled my eyes back as he placed one hand on the back of my neck, while the other hand rested on my waist.

"In order for you to be mine I must bite your neck." his tongue flicked out onto a weak spot on my neck. "Then we'd mate together to fully complete the bond."

He pulled away and stared at me intensely.

"M-mate together...?" I breathed out.

"I think you know what that means baby." his eyes moved down to my lips.

"Minho." I protested weakly.

I tried not to let the lust cloud my judgement. If I mated with him then I wouldn't be able to keep secrets from him any longer, and it was too dangerous to reveal my identity right now.

He moved away slightly. "I don't expect you to mate with me straight away Jisung. We can half complete the bond and do the rest some other time."

I shook my head. "I'm not ready."

His eyes showed disappointment and he pursed his lips. "I understand, the pull isn't as strong for you as it is for me. I'm barely holding myself back from marking you."

"What does it feel like?" I asked gently.

"Amazing." his demeanour brightened slightly. "The feeling of being near my mate, of having someone by my side forever. I was worried I wouldn't find my mate until I became leader of the pack but that weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"What if we aren't compatible?"

"We're mated for a reason. Either to learn a lesson or to do something great together. I can only hope it's the latter." 

Guilt flooded through my entire body and it took everything I had to not cry out and tell him the truth.

"So Jisung." his words made me turn my attention back to him. "This is my third time asking but... when will I meet your family?"

I averted my gaze quickly. "Umm..."

"You did talk to them about me right?"

"Of course! I just-"

"Are they disappointed?"

"No Minho, they said they'd be here in a few weeks. I don't know when exactly but they'll be here." I said and immediately regretted it when his eyes lit up.

_They would be here... but for the sole reason of killing him. I would have to warn him somehow without letting him know my secret._

I wanted to disappear at the thought of how much of a mess this was.

"Fantastic." he grinned. 

"I am curious though, how come I haven't seen your dad?"

"Oh he's busy." Minho's smile dropped. "Alpha stuff."

I peered at him. "Does he not like the thought of his son being mated to a vampire?"

Minho sighed, suddenly looking tired. "You could say that."

"Sorry." I blurted out.

"What are you sorry for baby?" his eyes softened and he stroked my cheek with his hand.

"For being a vampire and for not being good enough for your dad."

"Don't be sorry." he rejected my apology. "You're good enough for me and that's all that matters."

For a soon-to-be alpha he was too trusting, and that made me worried. How was he going to lead his pack when he doesn't even know he has a traitor next to him?

"What's going to happen to Se- the vampire you caught?" I asked him.

His eyes grew dark. "We'll wait to see what he has to say first. Depending on what he says he'll either be executed, kept as prisoner until he spills all his secrets or..."

"Or..?" I prompted.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I hate having so much responsibility sometimes, it's hard to separate my personal feelings with what is best for the pack."

"Are you thinking about Hyunjin?"

He nodded. "That vampire is his mate, which just seems like a massive coincidence to me that we both found our mates on the same day and you both happen to be vampires. He'll be devastated if I order his death and he might die of heartbreak."

"Is that even possible?!" I widened my eyes in shock.

"I told you we feel the bond very intensely and if our mate dies or rejects us, we'll feel like there's nothing worth living for."

He lifted his eyes to mine. "So  _please_  don't leave me before I have time to mark you. I'd rather die than live without you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jisung's POV**

I tried to act as normal as possible whenever I was around the wolves in Minho's pack. Minho had become increasingly anxious since everyone knew I was his mate and some were not taking the news well.

"I need to talk to Hyunjin about the vampire." Minho sighed tiredly. "We're getting nowhere and I have a feeling he's going to run off with his mate."

"Well what would you do?" I asked him softly as I tried to empathise with Hyunjin.

"Heck I would have already run away if I were him, that's why I'm worried."

"Let me talk to the vampire?" I suggested.

It was the third day of interrogations and I knew I had to come up with a plan to help Seungmin.

"It's worth a shot." Minho shrugged.

When we got down into the cellar Hyunjin was already down there holding hands with Seungmin. He jumped up when we entered the room and shot Minho a nervous glance.

Minho whispered something in Hyunjin's ear before walking out the door.

"Please help me." Hyunjin's voice was hoarse due to all the crying he'd been doing.

He placed his hand on my arm and shot me a broken glance before following Minho out the room.

Seungmin remained silent and stared at the floor.

"Why'd you get caught Seungmin?" I finally asked in exasperation.

He lifted his head and glared at me. "Hyunjin was chasing me and I couldn't carry Hyunwoo while running at my fastest pace. I had to drop him but Hyunjin still chased me while crying out for his mate."

"So you stopped because Hyunjin was your mate?" I softened my gaze.

He nodded. "My head was telling me to run but my heart was telling me to stop."

"And you listened to your heart." I groaned.

"What's your deal?" he raised an eyebrow. "You're Minho's mate?"

"Yeah." I blushed slightly. "I am."

"Hyunjin is adorable." he gushed. "I want to stay with him but if I tell him the truth I'll be killed, and I know Hyunjin is upset about that too."

"Tell a lie then."

"You know I hate lying, I stutter and my ears turn red. It'll be really obvious."

"But no one here knows you Seungmin! If you do stutter you could push it aside as being nervous."

He seemed to be thinking about my words but still looked concerned.

"Even if I do manage to make it out of here, our parents and our friends will come after us. We've been training since we were young to kill werewolves and you know what happens when we go against their orders."

I felt uneasiness growing in my stomach. I knew he was right but I had been trying to forget about my life as a werewolf hunter.

"Once they find us they'll out us to our mates and kill everyone." he said sadly.

"Not if we fight back." I said determinedly.

"They're our family Jisung!" he said in disbelief. "You'd kill them?"

"You haven't seen it yet Seungmin." I shot back. "The way Minho looks at me, the way he growls at anyone who dares come near me when he knows they don't like me. Wolves aren't nearly as bad as we've been taught. I'm willing to stand up for my mate since I know he'll stand up for me."

"But Chan and Felix..." he said weakly. "I can't kill our best friends."

"Then we'll convince them to join us."

"You make it sound so easy."

I smirked confidently. "I've fooled my mate into believing I'm innocent, I can do anything."

He shook his head. "Your confidence will be the death of you."

"Come on Seungmin." I begged. "Just trust me, we can deal with the consequences later. Don't you want to spend time with your mate outside of this cell?"

"I do..."

"Great." I stopped him before he could say any more. "I'm going to collect Hyunjin and you're going to tell him a believable lie."

"Jisung-"

"Don't call me that." I warned him as I placed my hand on the door handle. "They don't know we know each other remember?"

He nodded and watched anxiously as I pulled the door open.

I jumped slightly when I saw the two boys standing right outside.

I cleared my throat. "Were you standing there the entire time..?"

"Why? Do you think I'd leave my mate alone in a room with a dangerous vampire? No chance." Minho took me into his embrace. "Any progress?"

"He's ready to confess." I mumbled into Minho's shoulder as I inhaled his scent.

"You must be a genius." he beamed as he pulled away. "Countless hours of us talking to him did nothing but after a short time with you... wow."

"I'm just that persuasive." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

He growled possessively before ushering Hyunjin into the room with Seungmin.

"Listen to what he has to say and then report to me. We can decide what happens to him afterwards."

Hyunjin closed the door behind him, leaving Minho and I alone in the darkness.

"So tell me how you managed to convince him, little vampire." he whispered in my ear huskily.

I shivered as his breath brushed against my bare skin. "He could t-trust me since I'm a vampire, it wasn't too difficult."

His hands travelled down my back until they reached my waist. He lifted me up suddenly so I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and held onto his shoulders.

His lust-filled gaze was making something bubble up in my stomach and I had to keep myself from smashing my lips to his. I knew it wasn't the time for me to have sinful thoughts but his plump lips looked so tempting.

"Jisung." I barely heard him and only watched as his lips moved.

"Yeah?" I replied breathlessly, my mind now clouded with desire.

"I know you want me baby." he smiled sexily. "I can feel your desire for me."

I gulped and brought my attention back to reality. "Do you want me too?"

He started walking towards the staircase while still carrying me. "You know I do."

"Is this normal... for mates?"

We reached the top of the staircase where he put me down and instead took my hand in his.

"We undoubtedly feel an attraction towards each other... and I'm sure that includes sexual desires too." he said and glanced at me with an unreadable expression. "But I know you want to wait."

"I've only known you for a few days and I already feel like I've known you for my entire life, it's strange." I muttered.

"I feel the same way." he swung our arms back and forth. "I feel like I can trust you with anything."

"Minho." I said seriously which caused him to look at me with concern. "You shouldn't be too trusting, it could destroy your pack."

"You sound like my father." he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"It's true." I protested. "You can... you can trust me, but when it comes to outsiders you need to be more alert."

"I'm only trusting you because you're my mate Jisung, I don't trust anyone else so easily - you don't have to worry."

I felt a bit of relief wash over my body at his words. At least he wasn't stupid - or was he stupid for trusting me?

Even I didn't trust myself at this moment in time, I wasn't sure what I would do when put under pressure.

"I'm planning on taking you to my office sometime this week so you know what I get up to when I disappear during the day." he smiled and then smirked suggestively. "You could be my assistant..."

I scoffed. "If by assistant you mean distract you all the time with my handsome looks then sure."

"That's exactly what I meant baby." he squeezed my hand. "You could also help me though since you're so good at being persuasive."

I nodded and glanced up as I heard the noisy click of heels on the wooden floor.

"Hi Jisung." a girl smiled at me sweetly.

"Hey." I replied back while trying to remember her name. I had met her once while wandering around the building and she'd introduced herself.

Minho let out a low growl from his chest as she walked past.

"How do you know her?" he huffed as we stood outside his room.

"I saw her when you went to your office to work and she wanted to get to know me better." I eyed the door to his room and wondered why we weren't going inside.

He growled louder and pushed me up against the wall. "Did she touch you?"

"What? N-no!" I denied as his face moved closer to mine.

He eyed my neck for a few seconds before locking eyes with mine. "Since you're not marked yet she might take advantage of you."

I scoffed. "I won't let her near my neck Min, why are you so possessive?"

"Before you arrived she was trying to get in my pants-"

It was my turn to growl as I flipped us around so that his back was pressed against the wall.

"Did you let her?" I grit my teeth as I hovered over his neck, watching the vein pulse deliciously.

"No, I didn't sleep with her."

I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly.

He smirked and finally opened the door to his room. 

"Why are  _you_  so possessive?" he mocked.

I shot him a glare. "I don't want anyone else touching my mate."

"So let me mark you and everyone will know you're mine." he licked his lips.

"But that won't stop others from approaching you."

"I can handle myself Jisung, I'm one of the strongest wolves. Your scent will change to match mine so they won't dare mess with you if they don't want to fight with me."

"Minho..." I whined out and laid on his bed. "Stop trying to convince me to let you mark my neck, it's not going to happen any time soon." 

He straddled my hips and gazed down at me. "You're making it very difficult for me."

"Control yourself baby." I smirked up at him, my eyes flicking to his lips teasingly.

"I need to go do some work in my office... can I have a kiss before I go?" his eyes pleaded with me.

I pretended to think even though my heart was going out of control. I leaned upwards and pressed a quick peck onto his lips.

His eyes widened. "Is that it?"

"Oh, you want more baby?" I bit my lip.

He hesitated for a second before pushing his lips onto mine. I let out a moan at how soft and gentle they felt against my own lips. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and played with the silky brown locks as he let out a moan of his own.

Once he pulled away I could see his eyes had changed to a golden colour, and they stayed that way until he calmed down slightly.

"If your eyes are golden... does that mean your wolf is in control?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and swallowed thickly. "He wanted to mark you so I had to pull him back in."

"Who's a good little wolf?" I laughed at his outraged expression.

"You're on a very thin line vampire." he growled out. "And for your information, my wolf is not  _small."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jisung's POV**

"Two wolves from the ONF pack will be joining us tomorrow." I sat next to Minho as his father gave an announcement to the dining hall at dinner. "They are mates who both lost their parents and want a change of scenery, make sure they feel welcome."

"Is it normal for wolves from other packs to visit?" I asked Minho as chatter filled the room.

He shrugged. "It happens sometimes, rarely though."

Seungmin who was sitting on the other side of me, looked nauseous as he picked at his food.

"You okay?" I nudged him.

"I'm hungry." he murmured back.

I immediately understood despite being surrounded by calorie filled dishes. He was hungry for blood and would pass out if he didn't drink soon.

It was easy for me to slip out during the day and go hunting but Seungmin had been locked up for several days so he hadn't been able to have his fill.

I could see Hyunjin looking at Seungmin worriedly and he rubbed his mate's back comfortingly.

"I need to go out with Jisung." Seungmin croaked out. "I need fresh air."

Hyunjin nodded. "Do you want me to come with-"

"No." Seungmin interrupted and immediately regretted it when Hyunjin's face fell.

"I mean I just want to spend time with him, vampire to vampire y'know?" he laughed nervously.

Hyunjin pouted but agreed to let us spend time together alone. Once I'd informed Minho of where I was going I led Seungmin outside and into the forest.

"It's not as good as human blood but it'll have to do." I said when I noticed the look of distaste on Seungmin's face as he stared at a deer.

He sighed but pounced on the deer before it could run away. After he'd drank enough I sank my teeth into the deer's neck even though I'd already drank that day.

"I woke up this morning with my teeth scraping along Hyunjin's neck." he admitted ashamedly as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"What?!" I widened my eyes at this news. "How did he react?"

"He was shocked at first but then he reassured me that it was fine." he blushed. "He said it turned him on slightly."

I shot him a disgusted look ."Turned him on? What kind of kink does that wolf have."

"Don't act as if Minho is any better, he must have so much pent up testosterone due to being an alpha." Seungmin elbowed me teasingly.

"Ugh tell me about it." I sat on the forest floor, not caring about dirtying my clothes.

He sat beside me and sighed. "When the time comes are you definitely going to fight alongside your mate?"

I glanced at him. "Why? Do you think I won't?"

"There's no doubt they'll eventually find out our true identities and when they do... they'll probably kill us. Doesn't it make more sense to fight alongside our own race?"

"We just need to show them that they can trust us and that means no mating until we've fought that battle."

He groaned quietly. "Hyunjin is so clingy and well... I know he wants to mate with me already."

"Just wait a few more weeks." I assured him. "I have a feeling it'll be over within a month and then you can do whatever you want with him."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Whatever I want... sounds good."

"Please keep your dirty thoughts to yourself. Do you feel better now?" I changed the topic quickly.

He nodded. "Will Hyunjin be disgusted if he finds out I have to drink blood?"

I belted out a huge laugh. "I'm sure they know Seungmin... after all we are vampires. I'm not too keen on Minho watching me feed though."

"Oh right, stupid question." he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Have you seen Minho's wolf?"

"Nope, he told me it's big though. I kinda wanna see it so I can judge for myself."

He giggled. "That sounds dirty."

"Seungmin..." I covered my face with my hands. "Why are you so dirty minded?"

"Guilty." he grinned. "I think I can stomach eating proper food now so shall we go back?"

I nodded and stood. "I'll race you!"

"NOT FAIR~" Seungmin's wail was far behind me since I'd gotten a head start.

I laughed breathlessly as I reached the dining hall and then paused when I spotted a large figure sitting in my seat.

Minho smelt me as soon as I entered the room and he gestured for me to come over.

"Jisung this is Woojin, head of defence and Woojin this is Jisung, my mate."

Woojin nodded at me and stood to let me sit next to Minho.

"I'll keep you updated on the news." Woojin said.

"Thanks bro."

They fist bumped and then Woojin moved back over to a table where Changbin was sitting.

"What was that about?" I asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Woojin caught scent of rogue wolves within the pack boundary, nothing too serious."

"Nothing too serious?!" I almost choked on my food. "How were they able to get within the boundary in the first place? It's too easy for enemies to walk in Minho you really need to discipline your pack."

He raised an eyebrow. "Suddenly you are acting like an expert on how to run a pack."

"What the hell is your dad doing? Doesn't he realise the danger he's putting the pack in? That vampire cult you keep talking about could-"

Minho stood up with a loud growl that silenced half the dining hall.

He looked down at me with burning golden eyes. "Mind your own business Jisung, we know what we're doing. The pack is stronger than a few rogues and we're much stronger than a group of psycho vampires."

He stormed out the room before I had a chance to reply. I sat with my mouth wide open in shock at the way he'd snapped at me.

"I told you he was grumpy." Jeongin giggled.

I sighed and set my fork down on my plate. "I was just trying to help."

"Minho has a large ego." Hyunjin looked around Seungmin at me. "He'll come running back to you in a few hours, don't worry."

"Vampires and werewolves are enemies for a reason." Changbin said as he walked past the table. "We don't get along and you'll be at each other's throats in no time."

I shot him a glare and stood up. "I'm going to find him."

"That's not a good idea Jisung." Hyunjin warned. "He's angry and he might hurt you if he's not in he right mindset."

"I don't care." I shot back.

_Even if he does hurt me I deserve it anyway._

"I'm going to talk to my mate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Jisung's POV**

"Jaesuk." a rather tall wolf called out as I speed walked towards Minho's room.

I slowed down nervously as he was staring right at me and was blocking the corridor.

"Me?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah you, Minho's mate."

"My name isn't Jaesuk." I bristled at his tone and attempted to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm. "Whatever, you don't want to see Minho right now."

I shook him off. "Actually I do want to see him, let me past."

He smirked. "And why should I listen to you?"

I stared him dead in the eye. "One word from me and Minho will be on your tail, do you really want that?"

His smirk faltered slightly and he moved slightly to let me walk past. He didn't pass up on the opportunity to bump my shoulder harshly which made me hiss at him in annoyance.

I angrily stormed to Minho's room and opened the door. The room was a mess as if a wolf had run rampage and destroyed everything in its path.

I saw Minho huddled in a corner panting heavily. His golden eyes were just visible through his hands as he held them up to his face.

He growled loudly and stood up. "Why do I smell another wolf on you?"

I flinched at his harsh tone. "Some guy was blocking me from entering your room."

"Get on the bed."

"What?"

"Get. On. The. Bed." he was visibly shaking in anger and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I went against him.

I sat on the bed slowly and before I knew it he had pushed me down and was on top of me. I stared up at him in fear with a mix of excitement. I was beginning to understand Hyunjin's kink of being in a vulnerable position.

"Baby." I said soothingly. "It's okay."

"It's not okay." he breathed out heavily. "I can smell him on you, and my wolf is going crazy."

I stared into his eyes which were wild like an animal.

"I can't get him to calm down." his voice shook as he fought for control.

"Min-"

Suddenly his face was in my neck, I could feel his teeth graze slightly over a sensitive spot which made me arch my body into his torso.

But I didn't want this, my body was reacting on its own.

"Minho stop." I attempted to push him away as he purred in my ear. His teeth were pushing harder and harder into my neck and I began to panic at the lack of control.

"MINHO!" I yelled out and tried to push him off me.

His wolf growled at me angrily and Minho made whining sounds as he tried to rear his wolf back in.

"Baby look at me." he finally pulled his head out my neck and I was able to put my hands on his cheeks. "Calm down."

He closed his eyes and whined some more before collapsing on top of me.

I wrapped an arm around his torso and held onto him until he rolled off and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I almost marked you, did I hurt you?"

"No." I replied gently. "You don't need to apologise, you did nothing wrong."

"You would hate me if I hurt you." he whimpered. "You don't understand how difficult it is for me."

"You're right I don't understand." I moved onto my side and noted his pained expression. "But I know you're trying your best."

He glanced at me. "Yeah I am."

"I just want it to be special." I said in a small voice. "I don't want you to mark me just because we're mates, I want you to mark me because you want me for who I am."

"But I do want you for you Jisung."

"You don't." I shook my head. "You hardly know anything about me."

"So tell me about you." he licked his dry lips. "Or should I save that question for your parents when they come over?"

I avoided eye contact. "You'll definitely find out a hell of a lot about me when they arrive."

"I can sense you're worried."

_This damn mate bond was giving away more than I wanted._

"I am." I laughed nervously.

"I'm just happy they're willing to come over and meet me." he smiled genuinely. "I want to get along with your parents."

"Let's stop talking about them." I snapped and then immediately shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

He sighed. "I should probably get someone to clean this room up. How about we shower together?"

He could sense my hesitation so he sat up and held onto my hand. "I won't try anything funny."

His pleading eyes were too much for me to handle so I agreed and let him lead me to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and let the steam fill up the room before stripping off my clothes. I reached for Minho's back and began to knead his shoulders.

He let out a small moan and rolled his head back. "Ugh that feels amazing."

"Pass me the soap." I ordered and then lathered up my hands.

I continued to knead his body from his shoulders to his hips where I stopped and smirked when he begged me to continue.

"That would be inappropriate baby." I whispered and brushed my tongue across his ear lobe.

He visibly shuddered and turned so that we were facing each other. His hair stuck to his forehead and partly covered his eyes which gave him a mysterious look as he smirked at me.

He pressed his lips to mine, ignoring the water as it washed over our faces. After a few seconds of heated kisses we were eventually forced apart as the water was making it hard to breathe.

He ran his hands down the sides of my body before turning me around and massaging soap onto my skin.

He pushed his lips to the back of my neck once he'd finished and stayed there for a moment before moving away. We finished up washing our hair and stepped out of the shower. 

"Do you want to borrow my clothes?" he asked as I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I nodded and watched as he pulled out a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans.

I inhaled his scent as I pulled the hoodie over my head and blushed when I noticed he was staring at me.

My heart fluttered as he took slow, deliberate steps towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look good." he murmured and gently kissed me.

The moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

He groaned and opened the door to reveal an unfamiliar wolf.

"I-I cleaned your room and found this underneath your bed." the wolf shot me a nervous glance before handing something to Minho and running away.

"What's that?" I asked him.

He remained silent and continued to stare at the thing in his hands. I felt anxiety bubble up in my stomach and I wasn't sure if it was the mate bond or if his silence meant it was something bad.

"Minho-"

"Jisung." he interrupted. "What the hell is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Jisung's POV**

My entire being froze when he turned and showed me what he was holding. I opened and closed my mouth, only letting out a guilty squeak as his expression turned dark.

"I said..." he spoke in a dangerously quiet voice. "What the hell is this?!" he roared the last part, scrunching his hands into fists and shaking violently.

"I-I can explain!" I stuttered out. 

I was absolutely terrified - I had been careless and now it had cost me his trust.

"Then explain little vampire, why did you have a photo of me?" his voice was mocking and the humanity had disappeared from his eyes. I couldn't see any trace of the Minho I once knew.

"I-I-"

"Were you planning to kill me?" he was still shaking but his voice was strangely smooth. 

He threw the photo onto the floor and stamped onto it with his foot.

"Were you going to build up my trust then kill me when I least expected it?" he growled. "Is that why you don't want me to mate with you?"

"No- I do want to mate with you Minho, it's just-

"IT'S JUST WHAT?!"

He exploded into a mess of black and white fur. His wolf was massive, he hadn't lied about that. He was completely black except for white fur on his muzzle and paws. His hackles raised and he bared his teeth at me aggressively.

I slowly put my hands up and backed away. "Minho..."

He barked loudly, warning me to not say anything stupid. He could pounce on me in less than a second and I'd be dead.

"I know you're angry..." I flinched when he snapped his teeth. "But I need you to be calm so I can explain..."

Through the mate bond I could feel his frustration. He was extremely angry, confused, hurt... all these emotions flowed into my body so that I wasn't sure what I was feeling any more.

He growled a few more times but he relaxed his body slightly. Once I was sure he wasn't going to pounce on me I took a deep breath and began to tell him the truth.

"My family... we belong to the clan of vampires that kill the alphas-to-be of werewolf packs-"

Before I knew it I was on the floor and had two heavy paws pushing onto my chest. Minho's teeth were in my face as he growled and snapped.

I gulped but continued. "I was sent to kill you-"

His claws dug into my chest, causing me to wince. I could barely breathe from the pressure he was putting on me.

"Minho please." I begged. "Listen to me first before deciding what you're going to do with me. I will be completely honest with you and I know I was wrong to lie to you, but I can't breathe..."

He huffed and blew air into my face before placing his paws back onto the floor.

"I was taught ever since I was born that werewolves were evil creatures, they kill for the thrill and have no sense of what's right or wrong."

I searched his wolf's eyes for a spark of emotion, but they only looked like emotionless pits.

"I was given your photograph to make sure I'd kill the correct wolf, and I was careless to drop it on the floor the first time we met. The more time I spent with you, the less I wanted to kill you... please believe me."

He whined deep in his throat and then snapped as I moved my hand to try and stroke his fur. 

I sighed. "I know it's hard to trust me right now, but if you mark me you'll know that-"

He suddenly changed into human form, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said if you just mark me-"

"Jisung this isn't the time for me to mark you, what the hell are you talking about?"

"If you mark me then you'll feel my true emotions." I rushed to explain. "You'll know how much I care about you and would never betray you."

He scoffed. "If I mark you and you turn out to be a traitor, you know the rejection will be even more painful right? Besides... my wolf doesn't want you any more."

"Are- are you rejecting me?" my heart dropped and tears pricked at my eyes.

"I can't." he whispered brokenly. "My wolf is so angry but I just... can't."

"Well what do _you_ want?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." he admitted. "I need time to think."

I watched as he stood and walked out the room. My heart was in a lot of pain and I knew a lot of what I was feeling, Minho was feeling too.

I snuggled into his hoodie and curled into a ball on his bed as I waited for his return. After a while I could hear a series of long, painful howls. 

He didn't come back that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jisung's POV**

Minho wasn't at breakfast the next morning either. I searched the dining hall for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I sat down next to Seungmin as usual and stared at the food - I wasn't hungry.

"Something wrong?" Seungmin asked me innocently as he sipped his water.

I glanced at Hyunjin briefly, wondering if Minho had told him what had happened. He didn't give any sign of knowing who I was though as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"Minho's not here." I replied sadly and poured cereal into my bowl. I began to pick at the flakes and eat them slowly, not bothering with the milk.

"He's probably welcoming the new wolves into the pack." Hyunjin mumbled. "Which reminds me I should be with him..."

He placed a kiss on Seungmin's cheek before hopping up from his seat. "I'll see you later cutie."

Seungmin blushed and gave a small wave, his whipped ass watched Hyunjin as he walked from the room.

"Did you and Minho have a lovers' quarrel?" Seungmin teased.

"Even worse." I flicked a flake of cereal towards Changbin.

"There's only one thing worse that I can think of and I'm pretty sure it's not-"

"It is." I face planted onto the table, narrowly missing the cereal bowl.

"What?!" he hissed and leaned closer. "Jisung - did you tell him?"

"He was about to rip my face off, I had to tell him." I hissed back.

"How did he find out?"

"I accidentally dropped a photo I had of him and it was found by the wolf that cleaned his room." I groaned. "He was livid."

"I'm curious as to why he didn't throw you into the cellar they kept me in before."

"I told him he could mark me in order to find out my true intentions but he refused." I winced. "His wolf hates me."

"He can't stay away from you for too long. He'll be craving your presence, well- as long as he's similar to Hyunjin." he blushed. "I've never met such a clingy person."

"You're making me jealous." I huffed as I wanted nothing more than to have Minho by my side again. "You're missing something important though - if Minho tells Hyunjin about me... Hyunjin might start to suspect you too."

We both snapped our heads up at the same time to look at the doorway where our mates stood with two other wolves.

Minho clapped his hands to gain the attention of his pack, while his eyes bore a hole in my head.

"Everyone this is Wyatt and Laun, the wolves from the ONF pack. Just as my father said yesterday... make sure they feel welcome."

The four wolves made their way over to our table, the smaller of the two new wolves clung onto the arm of the taller wolf.

Instead of sitting next to me, Minho sat opposite alongside Laun and Wyatt while Hyunjin resumed his place next to Seungmin.

"As you can see by the presence of two vampires, things are a little different around here." Minho said and the wolves shifted nervously.

"This is my mate." Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's waist.

"And the other vampire..?" Wyatt, the taller wolf questioned when Minho didn't speak up.

"Oh that's Jisung, my er-" he coughed. "My mate."

Both wolves nodded and didn't question Minho's strange behaviour.

I felt happy that Minho still referred to me as his mate, but at the same time I was hurting because Minho refused to look me in the eye.

"So why are you here?" I asked them.

I yelped when I was kicked under the table and glared at Minho while rubbing my shin.

"That's an insensitive question." he gritted his teeth.

"Oops?" I shot him a fake smile before lowering my voice. "It's insensitive how you've been ignoring me, can't you just act normal?"

"Act normal?" he whispered back with an angry expression. "You literally told me something last night that changed everything."

"What did it change, huh? I told you I have no interest in killing you!"

We didn't notice the stares of everyone sitting at our table as we continued our heated argument. Eventually we both stood up at the same time in anger, he knocked his drink over by accident and I spilt my cereal onto the table.

We panted heavily while glaring at each other before the sound of someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality.

"Hyunjin I'm going to need you to bring me all documents we have on vampire clans." Minho growled out. "We're going to do some planning."

"Sure." Hyunjin shifted his eyes between us curiously.

"Wyatt and Laun, I apologise for Jisung's rude question - I must get going but please let me or Hyunjin know if you need anything." he continued to glare at me. "You're coming with me,  _mate."_

Minho didn't bother to wait for me to agree. He began walking towards the door and after an eye roll I eventually followed him out.

We walked for a while until we reached his office. Stacks of papers were on his desk while the bin overflowed with more paper.

"There's rubbish everywhere, don't you ever clean this place?" I remarked.

He shot me a glare. "Maybe I should clean it, that way I might be able to find an important piece of evidence."

"Ouch." I muttered. "Where did you go last night?"

He slammed his fist onto the table. "Stop talking as if we're on good terms, my wolf hates you remember?"

"A wolf could never hate his or her mate." I stated boldly. "It's usually the human side that does the hating."

He stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds. "You're not a wolf so you don't understand."

"And you're not a vampire so you don't understand how I feel either."

"What is there to understand?" he scoffed. "You were brought up hating wolves, I was brought up training to defend my pack against rogues and vampires. In my eyes, you're the bad person here."

"How am I the bad person?!" I let out an annoyed laugh. "You kill other wolves in cold blood and you're saying  _I'm_ in the wrong?"

"WE KILL TO PROTECT THE PACK!" he yelled. "You don't have pack mentality so you don't know what it feels like to look out for one another. If anyone is a threat then we'll kill them, especially vampires who kill  _us_ for no reason."

I balled my hands into fists. "I had a reason to kill you, and I already told you I have no interest in doing it any more! Ugh you're so frustrating!"

"Why don't you want to kill me any more?" he taunted. "I know how annoyed you are and it'll be much easier if you just kill me and disappear back to your happy little family."

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A BAD PERSON AND I JUST WANT THE OLD MINHO BACK!" I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I held them back. I wasn't going to show him how much this bothered me.

"Old Minho is gone." he said quietly and averted his gaze.

"I don't believe that." I grit my teeth.

"Well you better believe it because I've realised I was too trusting with you. You warned me and I didn't listen, but now I know why you said I shouldn't trust so easily."

"Minho please..." I cried out, wanting to badly to just hug him and shake him until the Minho I once knew came back.

He stared at me coldly. "When Hyunjin brings the documents I want you to tell me all you know about the plans of your vampire clan. We're going to plan an ambush and kill everyone, and when we're done... that's when I'll decide if I want you by my side or not."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jisung's POV**

"Here's the docu- oh." Hyunjin came into the room and took in the sight before him.

Minho was sat at his desk with his arms crossed while I laid on the floor with a pissed off expression.

"Why does the atmosphere in here feel so cold?" he shivered and placed the documents on Minho's desk.

"Where's Seungmin?" Minho asked in a monotone voice. "We need him."

"He's gone out to the forest... Jisung why are you lying on the floor? It's hella dirty."

I smirked at Minho. "I know it's dirty but someone didn't let me sit on a chair."

"There's only one chair in here." Minho snapped.

"You have a lap."

"It's not for sitting on."

"What's wrong with you Minho? If Seungmin wanted to sit on my lap I wouldn't refuse." Hyunjin said.

I sat up and laughed quietly at the way Minho had turned bright red.

"Shut up Hyunjin and go collect your mate."

"Why does Seungmin have to be involved? I don't want him getting hurt."

Minho growled at his friend. "Are you my beta or what? That means your mate becomes involved in anything we do."

"Jeez chill out grumpy pants." Hyunjin scoffed.

"Will you take this seriously?" Minho raised his voice.

"I am... it's just that you're acting as if you found out Jisung is a traitor or something."

"Vampires are sneaky, manipulative creatures."

"Seungmin's not-"

"ALL vampires are." Minho glared. "Bring Seungmin here immediately."

Hyunjin shot me a confused look before turning and leaving the room.

"So you're going to deem ALL vampires as sneaky and manipulative just because I lied to you?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's like me saying all guys are cheaters just because I got cheated on."

Minho gulped loudly. "You got cheated on?"

"Why do you care, it's not like you want to mate with me anyway."

"I do care because you're my mate, and I'm not a cheater for your information."

"So are all vampires sneaky and manipulative?"

"It's different-"

"It's not-"

"IT'S DIFFERENT JISUNG." he yelled.

I stood and brushed the dirt off my trousers. "You have serious anger issues Minho, will you chill the fuck out?"

"How can you speak with so much confidence?" he groaned. "You were the one who betrayed me and you're talking to me as if I'm the bad guy."

"I didn't betray you." I could hear footsteps in the corridor. "I'm about to betray my family, my friends and my clan... the least you can do is be nice to me."

"They deserve it."

"Who deserve what?" Hyunjin walked in with Seungmin behind him.

"Never mind." Minho stood up. "I've decided Jisung and Seungmin will be useful in locating enemy vampire clan bases."

"Why this all of a sudden?" Hyunjin perched himself on the edge of Minho's desk, careful not to knock any paper onto the floor.

"It's something my father wanted me to do." Minho lied. "You know how he is about vampires... he wants Jisung and Seungmin to prove their worth."

"Oh okay." Hyunjin pulled Seungmin to sit between his legs.

Minho began to shift through the files on his desk. "So Jisung can you give me any information on where the closest clan is located?"

I exchanged a worried glance with Seungmin. "Umm...

"How would Jisung know that? As if he knows where all vampire clans are just because he's a vampire." Hyunjin questioned.

Seungmin was holding back a laugh at how naive Hyunjin was being and how he was unknowingly helping us.

Minho sighed loudly. "Hyunjin can you  _please_  for once in your life not question everything I do or say?"

"I see you're still grumpy, my bad..."

I bit my lip. "Well there isn't really a specific place where we meet... it's not like we have a clan stronghold."

"So how do vampires within a clan communicate?"

"Phones, emails, letters... sometimes we have meetings so we know everyone's on the same page."

"So you use technology to arrange attacks-"

"Woah slow down there cowboy. Who said  _I_ had anything to do with arranging attacks?" I smirked at him, daring him to reveal my identity in front of Hyunjin.

I had a feeling Minho hadn't told Hyunjin because Hyunjin wouldn't hesitate to rip my head off. It's a slightly different story when it comes to your mate.

Minho glared back. "Okay Jisung I want you to stand in the shoes of one of those evil vampires and tell me what you think they would do."

I was about to shoot him a sarcastic reply when a large gust of wind swept into the room causing Minho and Hyunjin to stand up immediately.

Seungmin stumbled slightly after being pushed off Hyunjin's lap and was forced to use the wall for support.

"Where the hell is Woojin?!" Minho roared. "Where are the wolves that are supposed to be protecting this pack?!"

Seungmin and I exchanged a worried glance at the sudden change in mood.

"You two stay here." Minho growled out. 

Hyunjin had already left the room and Minho shifted into his wolf before running after him.

"No way am I staying in here." I raised an eyebrow at Seungmin who nodded immediately.

We both ignored Minho's orders and ran after our mates. After we caught up to them I was beginning to wish I had listened to him after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jisung's POV**

Minho and Hyunjin were in their wolf forms growling at four vampires. Those four vampires just happened to be my parents and my friends.

"Why are they here?! It hasn't even been a week yet!" I whispered to Seungmin as we hid behind a tree.

Seungmin shrugged in reply and watched nervously as my father stepped forward with a sly grin.

"Can't we all be civil and talk in human form? I only wish to speak to the alpha's son."

Minho immediately shifted and stepped forward. "And what exactly do you want?"

I could see my father had recognised Minho as he grinned with glee.

"I've come here looking for my son, I'm sure you know of him."

I stepped out from behind the tree and walked until I was standing beside Minho.

"What the hell are you doing here father?" I glanced at my mother and friends briefly before glaring at him.

He put on an expression of mock surprise. "Jisung? Come over here son, it's dangerous to stand next to a wolf."

"He's my mate." Minho growled out and inched closer to me.

"Yeah... I've switched sides." I confirmed.

"Jisung!" Chan gasped out, confusion clear in his eyes.

I looked away from him quickly because the feeling of guilt was rising inside me. Chan was one of my oldest friends and it hurt to be on opposing sides.

"You know what we do with vampires that switch sides." my father warned.

"I've already thought about that." I shot back. "I'm staying with my mate, it's much better here than it is with a family that hardly cares about me."

"That's not true sweetie." my mother interjected. "We love you."

"It appears your mate already knows who you are." my father said. "I'm surprised he hasn't ripped you to pieces yet."

"And I know exactly who you are too." Minho growled out before leaping forward and shifting.

At that exact moment four more wolves appeared and lunged at the vampires. All except for a rusty brown wolf that immediately pushed Felix to the ground and growled at anyone who tried to come near him.

"Felix what's going on?" Chan asked as he fought off two wolves at the same time.

Felix laid on the ground and stared wide eyed up at the wolf that was protecting him.

"I think he's my mate." he said dazedly.

"Shit, shit." Chan muttered as he dodged a wolf's claws.

He then ran over to me and pulled me away from the fight. "I want to be on your side Jisung, this side sucks without you."

"Then join us." I quickly pushed Chan behind me as a wolf snapped at him. "Leave him alone."

"But wont it be strange if I stay here and don't have a mate?"

"You're my friend and that's all that matters." I kept one eye on the wolf in front of me and one eye on my parents that were surprisingly holding their own.

"Traitor." My father growled out and broke away from the wolves. He came running at me and before I knew it he had punched me in the stomach.

I gasped and hunched over in pain as he knocked the wind out of me.

Minho growled loudly and bounded over to me, my parents were long gone as they had run away from the fight.

He shifted and looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Who knew a punch from a vampire running full speed could hurt this much?" I joked and held onto my throbbing stomach.

"Your parents are dicks." he commented before glancing at the rusty wolf that still hadn't shifted.

"Changbin are you going to shift back or just stand on top of your mate all day?"

"Well shit, that's Changbin?" I laughed loudly and then stopped when I felt pain shoot through my body.

Changbin snarled at me before shifting into a human. "I know what you're going to say vampire, very funny."

"If you want to take up my offer then come find me at any time." I grinned.

He huffed and turned to Felix who was still lying on the ground. "I didn't protect you because I wanted to... my wolf reacted and I couldn't stop him. I have no desire to be your mate."

Felix sat up and stared at Changbin. "Wait, what? Why?"

"You're a vampire."

"So? I'm still your mate." Felix huffed and crossed his arms.

"We should get you to a doctor." Minho interrupted me from watching the two bicker.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, I should look after Felix."

Minho nodded and then turned to look at Woojin. "Woojin... why did it take you over 5 minutes to arrive? I smelt the intruders from my office! You're supposed to be patrolling the boundary with your team." 

Woojin hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Minho. I didn't know how to tell you that we really don't have enough wolves patrolling, it's my fault."

"You should have just told me... ugh never mind, I'll have a word with my father about putting more wolves on defence."

"Thank you."

"It's a good thing no one got seriously hurt today." Minho sighed. 

"They'll be back though." I told him. "They came earlier than I expected but when they do come back... there will be a lot more of them."

"I had a feeling they would, I'm going to contact other packs and ask them to join us. We don't know how strong these vampires are so it's better safe than sorry."

"I don't want to say I told you so but I told you so." I smirked.

He slapped my arm and then immediately apologised when I groaned in pain.

"At least everyone is safe... I would never forgive myself if a larger group came and injured the pack."

I nodded in agreement and lowered my voice. "So do you believe me now when I say I have no intention on killing you?"

He eyed me warily. "I'm still not completely sure but I have a bit more faith in you after what happened."

I grinned in satisfaction and kissed his cheek quickly. "I'll make sure you can completely trust me by the time this is all over."

We turned our attention to Changbin who had started to walk away. Felix watched him with a sad expression and surprisingly Hyunjin was comforting him.

"Go after him." Hyunjin suggested, giving Felix a little push in Changbin's direction. "He can't harm you, it'll be too painful for him to hurt his mate."

Felix bit his lip. "But-"

"Just go after him Felix." I prompted.

He nodded and ran after Changbin's retreating figure.  
  
Minho turned back to me. "Jisung I can feel how much in pain you are, I'm taking you to the doctor now whether you want to go or not."

"Fine." I groaned. "Hyunjin can you find a room for Chan?"

"Sure." Hyunjin nodded. "Seungmin you can stop hiding now."

Seungmin stepped out from behind the tree sheepishly. "I was worried you'd be mad at me for following you."

"I am mad, which is why you're going to follow me and after I put Chan into a room... you're going to get it." he smirked.

"I'll be back in my office in the afternoon so meet me there around 3pm." Minho told Hyunjin before putting his arm around my waist and leading me to a building I hadn't been in before.

"Minho."

"Hmm?"

"Is old Minho back? I don't like mean Minho."

He laughed and held the door open for me. "Old Minho never left... I was just being a jerk."

He settled me down on a couch and crouched in front of me before placing a small kiss on my lips. 

"I'll be sure to make it up to you later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Jisung's POV**

"Baby." Minho's eyes gazed at me intensely as he hovered over my body.

I gazed up at him with equal intensity, my heart fluttering at being in this position once again.

"I want to take you up on your offer of marking you." he said huskily, his lips brushing against my jaw gently and making their way down to my neck.

I smirked even though he couldn't see my expression. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let him suck at my neck for a few moments before I pushed him away gently.

"What's wrong, am I hurting you?" he pulled away worriedly and glanced at my chest.

I shook my head and held back a laugh. "You refused to mark me before... so maybe I shouldn't let you."

I licked my lips and laughed softly at his pained expression.

"Jisung..." he whined and sat back. "Please don't do this baby."

I desperately wanted to grab him and smash our lips together, let him violate my neck and let him do whatever he wanted to me but I also wanted revenge. 

I moved my head to the side, breaking eye contact. "You'll have to wait."

He gripped my waist tightly and made more whining sounds. "Please..."

I looked back at him. "Please..?"

He leaned down. "Let me mark you."

He purred in my ear and nibbled gently. His hands roamed around my chest, making sure not to press too harshly because I could still feel the pain from when my father had punched me.

A small moan escaped my mouth as he repositioned himself and brushed against my crotch.

I gripped at his back and refused to let him move. "Minho I swear..."

"You swear what?" he asked quietly, amusement evident in his voice.

"You're driving me crazy."

"You're driving me crazy too Ji." his husky voice was enough to drive me over the edge.

"I-I want you to beg to mark me." I tried to sound confident but I wanted this as much as he did.

He caught on to my desperation and smirked. "I have a better idea... why don't you beg me to mark you little one?"

I groaned, my fingers pressed deeper into his back. "Ugh... M-Minho... please..."

"Louder." he demanded, his teeth already grazing at my weak spot."

"Just fucking mark me Minho!" I cried out and his teeth immediately dug into my skin.

My body was moving on its own accord, it was impossible to stay still with this amount of pleasure running through me. I writhed and moaned as he cut through my skin, it was painful yet euphoric at the same time.

He let out little growls every time his teeth sank deeper and then suddenly I felt intense emotion flooding through my body.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air as I felt love, fondness, warmth and desire rush through my veins.

I almost whimpered when he pulled away, his golden eyes observed me with admiration.

_"Can you hear me little one?"_

I yelped and held onto my head with my hands.

_"Minho?!"_

_"That's right, we can talk to each other through our bond now."_

He leaned down and kissed me, it felt 100 times more intense and 100 times better than when we'd kissed before. Now I could feel what he was feeling and he could feel what I was feeling too.

Once he pulled away his eyes were back to their normal shade of brown.

"It's done." he smiled softly.

I brushed my fingers over the mark on my neck, wincing slightly.

"The pain will fade in a while and in its place will be my beautiful mark." he said proudly.

"So does this mean I'm yours forever now?" I felt my heart flutter.

"You're mine forever." he confirmed.

I giggled softly. "And you're also mine forever."

He smiled fondly. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I can feel how much you care for me through the bond now... and my wolf never hated you, I was fighting with him this entire time."

"Silly wolf." I said gently and pinched his cheek.

"Jisung." he smirked suddenly. "I know what you're thinking but we're not going to complete the mate bond just yet okay?"

"WHAT- you can read my thoughts now?"

His eyes widened and he doubled over in laughter. "Oh shit, were you actually thinking that?"

I turned bright red. "You're so cheeky Minho, what the hell!? I actually thought you could read my mind."

He laid down beside me and chuckled. "You're really something Jisung."

"Don't scare me like that again."

_"You know I could say dirty things to you through this mind link in public, and no one would ever know."_

"What the-" I jumped up and started to tickle him. "Who's the one with inappropriate thoughts now?"

He slapped at my hands as I tickled his waist and neck. "It was just a suggestion!"

"Well don't say things like that if you don't want me to pounce on you when we're in front of your pack."

I stopped tickling him and laid back down facing him.

"What if I want you to pounce on me?" his fingers traced my jaw and moved up to move my fringe out my eyes.

"Then I will pounce on you." I whispered back giddily.

"Mmm sounds good baby." he inched closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" I murmured as he peppered kisses around my lips.

He groaned and tightened his grip. "Let me kiss you for a little while longer."

"Hyunjin will be waiting for you." I pushed his head to the side and nibbled his neck.

"He's busy." he said and moaned when I sucked harshly on his skin.

"Busy doing what?" I asked absent-mindedly and kissed my way up his jaw.

"Marking Seungmin."

"What?!" I pulled away. "How do you know?"

"He told me through mind link. I have a link to all members in the pack... and he was literally screaming with excitement in my head." he smirked.

I chuckled. "You both really have your priorities in check don't you?"

He flipped over so he was on top of me again. "We sure do baby, we sure do. Nothing is more important than our mates."

"The pack maybe?"

"Apart from that."

"Hmm well for me sleeping probably takes priority over spending time with you."

He growled. "You're talking too much, just shut up and kiss me."

I grinned and pulled him down so that our noses were touching. 

"I was joking, I'd choose spending time with you over sleep any day."


	15. Chapter 15

**Jisung's POV**

"Hyunjin sure had a fun time mauling your neck." I commented as I examined Seungmin's new mark.

He giggled. "He really did, and it appears Minho did too."

Minho walked around his desk and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Everything sorted?" I looked up at him and blushed when I noticed him staring intensely at my mark.

"Yes, I contacted the NCT and MX packs for their help and they will be here in a few days."

I watched Seungmin visibly gulp and I nudged Minho gently.

_"Did you forget what happened between Seungmin and Hyunwoo?"_

_"I remember baby, and Hyunjin won't let Seungmin get hurt either."_

A few moments later Seungmin relaxed and pecked Hyunjin's cheek. It seemed as if they had just had a similar silent conversation.

I grinned. "So... did you two fully complete the mating bond?"

"Ye- ouch!"

"Be quiet!" Seungmin hissed and stepped on Hyunjin's foot.

"Baby..." Hyunjin whined.

He was standing behind his mate with his arms wrapped around Seungmin's waist and his head resting on Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin blushed and looked at the floor. "I don't want to tell everyone about our sex life Jinnie..."

"So you did!" I gasped dramatically.

Seungmin groaned while Hyunjin smirked and placed a kiss on the newly formed mark.

Minho tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer.

_"We should complete the mating process soon."_

I almost choked on my saliva when I heard those words in my head and turned a bright red colour.

_"We barely just met and you already want to mate with me?!"_

_"But Seungmin and Hyunjin..."_

_"This isn't a competition baby, I want to wait until one day I really can't wait any longer and then just jump on you."_

His chest rumbled in laughter, causing the other two in the room to look at us in confusion.

_"Okay Jisung, but I can guarantee that you won't be able to wait much longer. I'm irresistible."_

_"You're so cocky."_

_"You love it."_

I rolled my eyes at how confident he was that I'd soon give myself to him fully. I had no intention of waiting too long but I loved making him beg.

"Do you ever leave the pack?" I asked curiously.

"Hardly, there's too many things to do around here and it's not safe to go outside the boundary, why?" Minho informed me.

"Just curious, I'm kinda getting sick of looking at trees and grass all day, I want to go to the city." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I could also really use a haircut."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to leave for a few hours." Hyunjin said. "I could use a haircut too."

"I like your hair though." Seungmin pouted and twisted his head to press a kiss onto Hyunjin's lips.

"I guess I won't be needing a haircut then..."

"Whipped." Minho muttered and then groaned when I elbowed him in the stomach. "Fine we can go out for a few hours."

"Can we bring Chan and Felix along too? I miss them."

"Anything for you baby." he kissed the top of my head.

Hyunjin walked to the door with Seungmin by his side. "We'll go collect Chan from his room, Jisung can you try and find Felix? He should be with Changbin. Minho can tell you where his room is."

"Sure, see you in a bit." I nodded.

"I'll mind link you when we're ready to meet." Minho told them before facing me. "Apart from a haircut, what else do you want to do while we're in the city?"

I tapped my chin as I thought about what I wanted to do. I knew these trips would be rare so I had to think of something good.

"I want to eat at a yummy restaurant and... go to an arcade!"

He chuckled. "We have basically all the food you could want here and you still want to spend money on food?"

I pouted. "It tastes different though..."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll make an exception this time."

"Shall we go find Felix now?"

"I have to go talk to my dad but Changbin's room is on the first floor in the same building as my room... if you're not sure then just ask one of the pack members to lead you to his room."

I nodded and pecked his lips. "See you soon Min."

I skipped out his office and proceeded to walk in the direction of Changbin's room. I didn't need to ask anyone where his room was however as I found Felix curled up on a sofa in the common area.

"Felix?" I called out as I approached him.

He lifted his head wearily and sat up, his expression downcast. 

"Sup Jisung." he said sadly.

"What's wrong? Where's Changbin?"

He sighed. "He refused to let me enter his room and I haven't seen him for a few hours so I decided to lay down here and wait."

"Oh Felix." I sat down and pulled him into a hug. "He'll come around."

"I hope so." he mumbled. 

"We were thinking of going into the city to have some fun, what do you think?"

His eyes brightened up slightly. "Really? Who's going? Is Changbin-"

"Felix maybe you should stay away from your mate for a while. It drives wolves crazy to be away from their mates and he'll come running to you if he notices you having fun without him."

Felix slumped down and stared at the floor. "I guess..."

"Come on, Chan will be going along with Seungmin and our mates."

He bit his lip. "Well at least Chan is going so I won't be fifth wheeling."

I scoffed. "We wouldn't leave you out... anyway I'll show you to Minho's room now so you can use his shower and then we can go, okay?"

We both moved in the direction of Minho's room and I gave Felix a towel to use. I felt slightly bad for Felix that he happened to be mated to the one wolf that kept going on about how much he hated vampires.

I had a feeling though that Felix might be the one to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update until late next week because I have a really important interview coming up that I don't want to mess up on ;_; I'm really sorry! I updated everyday and now I'll leave you hanging for a week, I feel so bad but when I come back I will hopefully be updating regularly again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jisung's POV**

All six of us crowded into a restaurant after I'd gotten my hair cut and we sat at a round booth.

"I'm feelin' a steak." Chan said as he skipped through the menu.

"Hmm me too, a  _rare_  steak." Seungmin's eyes lit up and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Chicken?" Hyunjin looked at Minho.

"Chicken." Minho confirmed with a grin.

I laughed softly at their interaction before turning my attention back to the menu.

"When we were in school Hyunjin and I used to go out at lunch times to buy bags of fried chicken." Minho said. "We were so obsessed with chicken."

"We're still obsessed with chicken." Hyunjin corrected with a laugh.

"What are you choosing Lix?" I noticed he was being quiet and I wanted him to be able to talk comfortably among us.

"Probably a steak too." he mumbled.

I squeezed his hand under the table and shot him a smile when he glanced at me. "Try and have fun yeah? Things will work out in the end."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks Ji."

"What can I get you boys?" a human waiter asked with a smile.

We all placed our orders and after being assured that our food would be with us soon, Chan let out a low whistle.

"Damn he is one whole snack." his eyes were glued to the waiter's behind.

"Chan!" Felix looked astounded at his friend's words.

"What? Come on Lix, you have to admit he was  _fine."_

"Besides Chan doesn't have a mate so he can ogle at all the guys he wants." I wiggled my eyebrows with a grin.

"I bet he would taste good too." Chan grinned, his canines looking extra sharp.

My attention got diverted as soon as I felt a hand on my thigh. I glanced at Minho who wasn't looking at me but I could see the corners of his lips lift slightly. 

I put my hand on top of his when I felt his hand move up slightly.

_"Minho..."_

_"Yes little one?"_

_"Move that devilish hand of yours before I do something inappropriate."_

He squeezed my thigh and looked me dead in the eye.

_"Your haircut looks hella fine, makes me want to jump your bones."_

I gasped out loud and slapped my hand to my mouth when everyone turned to stare at me. I grinned sheepishly and then glared at Minho.

_"You asked for it."_

I quickly glanced at the others to make sure no one was looking before moving my hand to grab his crotch and then move away like nothing had happened.

His eyes widened and he covered his crotch area with his hands, a look of disbelief on his face.

_"Jisung."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I have a boner."_

I choked on the soda I had just taken a sip of and started to cough. Now everyone was staring at me while I was having a coughing fit but they didn't bother to ask me if I was okay, the little shits. 

Minho just smirked and moved his hands slightly so I could see the outline of his member through his trousers.

_"Put that thing away."_

_"You touched me..."_

_"I made a mistake, now let me enjoy my food."_

The food finally arrived and we all dug in,  forgetting all about our little private conversation and instead filled our stomachs with the delicious meat.

Minho took out his card once we'd finished and told us that the food was on him. He waved away our protests and insisted to let him pay for us, which we eventually agreed to.

As soon as we stepped outside the restaurant Minho and Hyunjin stiffened, their posture telling us something wasn't quite right.

I glanced at Minho warily as his eyes scanned the area.

"Stay close to me." I heard Hyunjin mutter to Seungmin.

"What's wrong Min?" I asked as I tried to search for anything strange.

"Rogues." he said quietly and gripped my hand tightly. 

"What do we do?"

"Get to the car as quickly as possible, we have to return to the pack now. It's not safe to stay out any longer."

I nodded and made sure Felix and Chan were close behind as we tried not to draw attention to ourself. As soon as we were inside the car the two wolves let out a sigh of relief.

"They're way too close to the pack for comfort." Minho said.

Hyunjin nodded in agreement. "We should warn Woojin and the other guards."

Once we got back onto pack grounds we got out the car and started to walk to the main building when a familiar figure strode towards us at a rapid pace. His eyes were fixed on Felix and his expression was furious.

"Where the hell were you?" Changbin growled, his eyes scanning over all of us before looking back at Felix.

"With m-my friends..." Felix stuttered out.

"Now's not the time Changbin, we smelt rogues while we were away and I need to talk to Woojin." Minho said.

"Where did you go with your friends?" Changbin ignored Minho and advanced slowly towards his mate.

"I-I-"

"Move. Changbin." Minho ordered.

Changbin submitted under Minho's order and instead fell into step beside Felix as we continued walking.

"Why did you go without me?" I heard Changbin ask Felix under his breath.

"I didn't think you would care." Felix huffed.

"I don't but it was quite rude of you to go somewhere without your mate."

I turned to stare at Changbin in disbelief, and Hyunjin mirrored my actions.

"What the hell Changbin? You refused to acknowledge Felix as your mate in the first place." Hyunjin snapped and placed his free hand on Felix's shoulder while still holding onto Seungmin's waist.

"Stay out of this Hyunjin and take your hand off my mate." Changbin glared.

"No. I spent a few hours with Felix and I could already see how adorable he is. If you don't want him then someone else surely will."

I felt my heart swell up at how Hyunjin was standing up for Felix despite only meeting him.

"I don't see what your problem is with vampires, you're very closed minded." Chan spoke up.

"Shut up." Changbin spat and broke away from the group, walking away on his own.

"His behaviour is so... UGH!" Hyunjin stamped his foot cutely and pouted.

"It's okay." Felix mumbled and looked at his feet.

"It's not okay, he's an ass." I said.

"He'll come around." Minho said. "His mother got rejected by her vampire mate, that's why he's wary."

"Oh shit." I widened my eyes. "So his parents aren't mates?"

Minho shook his head. "Nope. His father's mate passed away early but they both managed to deal with the pain together."

"That's sad." Felix muttered softly.

"It is, but it still doesn't give him an excuse to treat his mate with disrespect."

I kissed his cheek. "I'm happy you didn't reject me."

Minho smiled at me and then turned his attention to Woojin who was jogging towards us.

"You wanted to see me Minho?"

"While we were away we smelt rogues nearby, they shouldn't be in this area and they're way too close for comfort. I know we have more wolves than before on defence but tell them to be on look out for rogues."

"Will do."

"I'm going back to the office to do some more work, how about you and your friends hang out together?" Minho suggested to me. "I'll need to take Hyunjin with me."

I looked at Chan and Felix who looked quite lost and decided it would be better if we all stuck together until they were comfortable around the other pack members.

"Sure." I nodded in agreement. "See you later."


	17. Chapter 17

**Jisung's POV**

A few days passed and suddenly the dining hall was filled with wolves from different packs, all talking to each other excitedly while munching on their food.

Minho had already formally introduced each pack to the room, there were around 50 wolves from the NCT pack, 30 from the MX pack and a few from the ONF pack - their strongest fighters. Originally only the NCT and MX packs were supposed to join us but once Hyojin - the alpha's son of the ONF pack heard of the news, he wished to join as Wyatt and Laun were still with us.

Seungmin had decided to stay in Hyunjin's room for the introductions because he didn't want a run-in with Hyunwoo, despite us reassuring him that nothing bad would happen.

"So how did you happen to end up with three vampires in your pack?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow as he addressed Minho.

"Four." Minho corrected. "Three happen to be mates of wolves in this pack and we agreed to let the fourth vampire stay with us."

"It's unusual for so many wolves in a pack to have vampires as mates. We only have one wolf mated to a vampire, Mark." he nodded over at a blonde wolf. "His vampire mate agreed to stay at home for safety reasons."

"It's unusual but I don't see a problem." Minho replied. "As long as they aren't causing us harm, they can be quite useful."

"Talking about us like we're objects." I huffed.

He smirked and lowered his voice. "You're  _my_ object."

I squeezed his thigh in mock annoyance while shooting him a warning glare. He was becoming a lot cockier nowadays.

"Anyway I appreciate you coming over and helping us." Minho nodded at Hyunwoo, Hyojin and Taeyong. "I hope we don't lose too many warriors to the vampires."

"Of course, we should face them together - they're a threat to all packs." Hyunwoo said.

Suddenly Changbin appeared behind Felix and placed his hands on his mate's shoulders, making Felix jump.

"Come with me." Changbin said lowly and walked away without waiting for an answer.

Felix glanced at us worriedly while his hand went up to his neck to check his pulse - something he did when he was nervous. I shot him a reassuring smile with a thumbs up.

"Good luck." I mouthed.

He sent me a grateful smile and quickly got out of his seat to catch up to Changbin.

"I wonder if our plan to make Changbin jealous worked?" I murmured as I watched Felix eagerly run behind his mate.

"Well I hope Changbin will finally admit how much of an ass he was being." Hyunjin glared after them.

"Right? Anyone would be lucky to have Felix as their mate." Chan agreed with a slightly sad expression.

"Maybe you'll have a mate too Chan." I said gently.

"Maybe." he pursed his lips and turned to look at the wolves behind him as if searching for someone.

"Any idea on when you think the vampires will attack?" a wolf sitting next to Taeyong asked.

"Soon, Doyoung." Minho said. "They have no reason to wait so long to attack."

"The sooner the better." Hyunjin said as he ruffled Jeongin's hair fondly. "We can get this whole mess out of the way."

"I want to fight too." Jeongin looked with wide eyes at his brother pleadingly.

"No Jeongin." Minho said sternly. "You're not experienced enough and father would kill me if I let you near the vampires."

"Why?" Jeongin giggled. "Just in case I have a vampire as a mate too?"

Minho didn't answer but instead his expression hardened and he clenched his hands into fists. I guess his father still wasn't pleased with having vampires in the pack.

_"I'll prove to your father that I'm not just a waste of space, I'll show him I can be useful."_

_"You don't have to prove anything, I already know you can be useful."_

_"But it'll ease the tension between you and your father. I don't want you two to argue about me."_

His expression softened and he placed his hand on my knee.

_"What did I do to deserve such an understanding mate?"_

_"I'm just the best."_

He chuckled out loud at my cocky response and shook his head. He'll have to get used to it because one day I'll definitely match my level of cockiness with his.

"When will briefing start?" a group of wolves from the MX pack came over.

Minho glanced at his watch. "In around an hour."

"We also would like to contribute our knowledge as we've had confrontations with vampires before." the one with pink hair said.

"Sure, that'll be great."

 _"We have an hour..."_  I tried my best to sound convincing through our mind link.

Minho glanced at me, immediately catching onto my thoughts.

_"Ji baby... I really should be getting ready for the briefing and talking to other wolves."_

I pouted.  _"Too busy for me?"_

_"I'll be all yours after briefing and training."_

_"Training! That'll take ages."_

He groaned out loud and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Get up you needy vampire, quickly."_

He was up and out of his seat before he'd finished speaking to me through the mind link. I waited as he assured everyone he would be back soon and then we were off, hand in hand towards his room.

"Jisung..." he growled out as soon as we arrived and he pushed me roughly towards the bed. I could have easily held myself up but something made me want to flop helplessly onto the bed behind me and look up at him with wide eyes as he climbed on top.

I moaned out as his lips found my mark which was freshly healed and had taken the shape of a crescent moon. His hands pinned my own to the bed as he grinded gently on me while leaving love bites all over my neck.

"Mmm~" I protested slightly. "Everyone is going to see these marks on my neck and immediately know what we got up to."

He pulled away, his golden eyes clearly visible as he smirked. "Good, I want everyone to know that you're  _mine_  and that I am the top in this relationship."

I struggled to rip my arms from his grip. "You, top? Ha! Let me go so I can show you who the real top is."

He growled gently but released the pressure from my wrists. In a split second I had flipped us both over so I was grinning down at him.

I moved my head slowly towards his without breaking eye contact and then closed my eyes as if going in for a kiss. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and almost giggled at how his lips were trying to find mine.

His eyes flew open and he flushed red in embarrassment.

"Jisung! Why're you keeping me waiting?"

"Aww do you want a kiss that bad?"

His nose scrunched cutely and then he pushed the back of my head so that our lips smashed together. He ran his fingers through my hair as the kiss deepened and I proceeded to put my hand up his shirt so I could flick one of his sensitive nipples.

He let out a slight gasp as I took the bud between my fingers and pinched and pulled slightly. He moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips upwards to try and get some friction between us.

I pulled away and smirked in satisfaction at the writhing mess beneath me.

"I want you so bad." he cried out softly, tears of frustration pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"Soon baby soon." I reassured him.

"I'm the alpha, I should be the one dominating you though."

"It doesn't work that way cutie." I stood up and stretched before turning back to him. "Haven't you got a briefing to go to?"

"UGHHHH!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Jisung's POV**

A flustered Felix and Changbin turned up to briefing with just a minute to spare.

"How'd it go?" I whispered to Felix as he took a seat beside me.

He blushed and looked down at his lap. "He agreed to give me a chance."

"That's amazing news." I beamed and Seungmin did a silent cheer next to me.

We were sat at the front of the room, despite my protests that I was fine with being at the back of the room - Minho wanted us at the front.

"Hey Ji, do you know who his mate is?" Chan leaned around Seungmin and pointed to Woojin who was standing in front of us.

"He doesn't have one as far as I know." I looked at him and took note as his expression changed from curiosity to relief and back to curiosity.

"So he hasn't found a mate yet or did he lose him or her..?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Chan, why don't you talk to him and find out."

Minho sent me a wink before calling for attention and beginning the briefing. It basically entailed when the pack believed the vampires would arrive, how many there would be and best tactics to counter their attack.

After Minho and a few other wolves from the pack had finished talking, the pink haired wolf from the MX pack who I found out was named Kihyun, went up to the front to say his part.

"As you all know Hyunwoo was almost taken from us by a vampire a couple weeks ago." Kihyun paused to pierce Seungmin with his gaze.

Seungmin shrank down in his seat slightly and I knew he regretted coming along.

"This vampire was unarmed apart from his teeth, which could rip out a wolf's throat if said wolf is not expecting an attack. However we are prepared to fight hundreds of vampires so this should not be a problem. We assume they will bring hand held weapons to the fight as they cannot possibly fight all of us unarmed."

An uneasy murmur rolled through the crowd at Kihyun's words and I knew what he was saying was true because I had trained for moments like this, except previously I was on the vampire's side.

"Make sure they don't have access to your chest and neck if possible, as that's where they could deliver the fatal blow."

"Thank you for that Kihyun." Minho stepped forward. "We will provide training after a short break, please meet in the courtyard in around 15 minutes."

Chatter filled the room as the wolves slowly dispersed. Our mates immediately came forward and joined us.

Minho put his arm around my waist and smirked at Changbin who was attempting to awkwardly talk to Felix.

"Is Felix ignoring Changbin for revenge or something?" Minho whisper chuckled in my ear as we watched Felix try to keep a straight face.

"Yeah but I have a feeling Felix will give in soon, he can't hold a grudge for long."

Sure enough Felix cracked a smile and blushed at whatever Changbin was saying to him. Changbin placed a kiss on his cheek with a triumphant smile before realising we were watching him.

"What?" Changbin tried to put on a serious expression but he failed miserably.

"About time." Minho said bluntly. "Glad you two are getting along now."

"Yeah well." Changbin coughed. "Felix convinced me."

Felix poked Changbin's side and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine... ugh I told Felix why I wasn't happy with a vampire as a mate but my wolf has been annoyed at me these past few days, I couldn't ignore him any longer."

"Pfft." Felix huffed. "You forgot the part where you say I'm cute as heck and you regret ignoring my adorable ass."

"And that." Changbin grinned.

"Where did Chan go?" Hyunjin piped up.

I glanced around the room, which was basically empty now and couldn't see Chan anywhere. 

"I don't... Oh! I know where he is." Seungmin grinned and elbowed me knowingly.

I shot him a confused look before realising I knew where he had gone off to.

"Oh yeah!" I smirked. "He's gone to talk to a certain someone."

"A certain someone?" Minho cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You'll see." I grinned.

"Okay well I've got to go help with training now so I'll see you later baby." Minho placed a gentle kiss onto my lips before looking at Hyunjin. "Ready?"

Hyunjin kissed Seungmin quickly before nodding. "Let's go."

A week went by and still no sign of the vampire army - I was lying next to Minho on the bed, admiring his features as he slept. That was until a gust of wind swept through the open window and he immediately bolted out of bed.

I sat up quickly. "Minho?"

My heart sped up as I felt his worry through the bond.

"They're here."

I didn't waste any time and ran after him as he undoubtedly shouted orders through the pack mind link. Doors slammed open and wolves streamed out into the courtyard, some already shifted and some still in human form. 

I saw Seungmin, Felix and Chan standing to the side worriedly and quickly went over to join them.

I made eye contact with each one in turn and gave them a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about your mates, they're well trained fighters. I doubt anything bad will happen to them."

There was no talking between the vampires and wolves this time, they went straight into battle. I could easily spot which wolf was Minho as he was definitely one of the largest wolves among the pack. He had no difficulty in closing his jaws around vampire's heads and necks.

"I'm going in." I told my friends and held onto the knife I had been given to fight with.

They followed after me and were soon lost within the sea of fighting bodies.

An advantage I had was that some of these vampires knew who I was so they tried to reason with me to join them. This gave me enough time to launch forward and slice the knife across their necks.

The battlefield was filled with growls, screams and cries. It was a sound that would definitely haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

Part way through the fight my father ran over to me with his inhuman speed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from the action despite my attempt to fight him off.

"Listen to me Jisung." his eyes kept glancing back over to my mother where she was using a small blade to fend off a snarling white and brown wolf. 

"Vampires and wolves will never get along, I met my mate one day when I was in town and she suddenly came up to me, demanding that I went back with her to the pack. I refused of course and she was angry, she wanted to know why I didn't want her when it was obviously because she was a wolf!"

"You rejected your mate just because she was a wolf?" I asked incredulously. 

He nodded. "She just so happens to come from this pack too."

"What the-" I stopped and then shook my head in disbelief. There's no way my father could be connected to the person I was thinking about.

"Come home with us son." he all but begged.

"Fuck off." I growled. "This is my home."

My fist hit his face before he had time to process my words and he stumbled backwards in shock. I ran back towards the fight to help the wolves against my family and previous allies.

Bodies of wolves and vampires laid scattered across the field with blood painting the grass red. It was a horrible sight but not one I was unfamiliar with.

It felt like hours later when the remaining vampires shouted to retreat and a few wolves ran after them, snapping at their heels.

I slumped down, suddenly feeling how tired my body was. Blood covered most snouts of the wolves as they stood and watched the vampires run away.

My eyes searched for Minho among the wolves but he was nowhere to be found. I knew he was safe though because otherwise I'd feel his pain through the mate bond.

I could see a body lying on the ground not too far away with Chan and Seungmin hovering over him. I felt my throat tighten and quickly ran over to see who they were looking at.

Felix lay gasping for air, blood stained his shirt and jeans to the point where you couldn't tell what the original colours of his clothes were.

A wolf ran up to him and whined loudly, pushing his head into Felix's neck before shifting back into his human form.

"Felix." Changbin held onto his mate's limp body. "Lix, can you hear me?"

Felix rolled his eyes up to Changbin's face and struggled to speak.

"I-I need-"

"What do you need baby?"

"Doc-" he coughed weakly. "A doctor..."

"Oh shit." Changbin turned to look at the crowd that had gathered. "Someone call for a damn doctor!"

"He's on his way." I watched as Minho approached us and he examined my body before speaking to me quietly.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for not fighting beside you, I had to help some of the weaker wolves."

I nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it, I think I handled my situation pretty well."

"I'm sorry about your friend." he gestured at Felix who was weakly laughing at whatever joke Changbin had told him.

"I'll make sure to find out which wolf did this to him."

I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh fuck!" Changbin shouted as Felix's eyes rolled back. "Lix? Lix!"

"Pick him up, we don't have time to wait for the doctor. We'll go straight to him." Minho ordered and Changbin immediately did as he was told.

"Stay with me Lix." Changbin panted as we ran to the building with the doctor. "I can't lose you."

My heart panged as I remembered both his parents had lost their mates. One of them was rejected and the other had lost their mate to the cruel world. It would absolutely break Changbin if he lost Felix and he would most likely lose the will to live.

Changbin handed over his mate to the doctor and begged him to save Felix. Tears ran down his face as the door to the doctor's room closed and Felix's life was placed in someone else's hands. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder, my lips wobbling slightly. "We're here for you Changbin."


	19. Chapter 19

**Jisung's POV**

Soon after Felix entered the doctor's room, a stream of injured wolves entered the building and waited in line for their turn.

Changbin was muttering angrily about wanting to kill whoever injured his mate, which was understandable as I was sure I'd feel the same way if someone intentionally hurt Minho.

"I need to check on the other wolves." Minho said to me gently. "You can stay here with Changbin, I'll be back as soon as possible."

I nodded mutely and sent him a weak smile. My heart was aching for my lifelong friend and the thought of not having the cute, bubbly Aussie next to me made me want to cry.

A few minutes later a different wolf that had been trained in medicine entered the building and opened a room up so that the injured wolves wouldn't have to wait for the main pack doctor to be finished with Felix.

"He'll be fine right? Vampires heal faster than humans so he should be okay." Chan said worriedly as he hopped from one foot to another.

"The wound must be deep." I bit my lip worriedly. "He passed out from the blood loss so that means his body can't recover properly without help."

"I should have been nicer to him from the start." Changbin sat down and placed his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

"What's done is done, at least he knows you care for him now. It'll give him a reason to hold on." Hyunjin said.

"The bond is weak but I can feel him fighting." Changbin lifted his head slightly so we could see his smile. "He's a fighter."

He was smiling but I could tell he wished he had marked Felix so he would be able to talk to him through the bond, even if he was unconscious. The mind link was a precious method of communication between mates as it felt like you were never alone, even if your mate wasn't physically beside you.

"He sure is." I muttered and then snapped my head up when the door to the room Felix was in opened.

"How's Felix?" Changbin stood and immediately moved towards the weary doctor.

"He's alive and he needs rest. Lots of it."

We let out a collective sigh of relief and I tried to peek over the doctor's shoulder to see Felix lying on a bed.

"You're lucky he's a vampire and has cells that regenerate quicker than a human." the doctor locked eyes with Changbin. "Despite him being unconscious his body is fighting to heal itself."

"I know." Changbin said proudly. "He's one strong vampire."

Tears of relief pricked at my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. Now was not the time to cry over my friend, I'll save the tears for when he's awake.

_"The doctor says Felix is fine, he just needs rest."_

_"I'm coming."_  Minho immediately responded.

A minute later Minho burst through the doors and rushed over to us.

"He's really fine?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess Felix really didn't want to die when he had his mate to be with."

"Thank God." he breathed out.

My heart swelled with how much he cared for my friends despite Felix being a vampire. It was at this moment I knew I had made the right choice of staying by Minho's side and allying with the wolves.

_"I love you."_

Minho looked at me with wide eyes and stayed silent for a few moments as he processed what I had just said.

_"Do- do you mean it?"_

_"Are you doubting me Min?"_ I chuckled quietly.

He shook his head.  _"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, but I'm a little upset I didn't get to say it first."_

_"Well you can say it now?"_

He took a deep breath and then let a massive smile take over his face.

_"I love you Jisung."_

"Stop talking to each other through your mind link love birds." Hyunjin chuckled, bringing us out of our bubble.

I blinked and realised Changbin was carrying Felix on his back.

"I'm taking him back to my room and I'll look after him until he wakes up." Changbin said.

Minho nodded. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks Minho."

We watched as Changbin and Felix left the building and then I turned to Chan.

"I didn't mention it before but I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Woojin." I wiggled my eyebrows at him with a grin.

He blinked rapidly and blushed. "Yeah..."

"So what's going on between you two? Spill the tea."

"He said he doesn't have a mate." Chan looked down at his feet. "He's a little older than us so he's worried he will never find him or her."

"Did you tell him about your feelings?" Seungmin asked.

"I did and well..." Chan blushed a bright red colour. "He said he wishes I was his mate because he is interested in me too."

My eyes widened. "That's cute, so are you two going to date or something?"

Chan shook his head. "He is going to wait for his mate but if he or she doesn't turn up in a few years then he said he would like to give us a go."

"A few years... that's a long time Chan." Hyunjin said. "You might be disappointed if he does end up finding his mate."

"And you might end up finding your own mate!" I added.

"We'll see how it goes." he shrugged. "I've been single for a long time so I can be single for a few more years." 

I patted his back. "Well I hope things work out with you and Woojin."

He smiled. "Thanks Ji."

Minho cleared his throat. "I've called a meeting with all the wolves to find out who injured Felix. The wolves from other packs are not allowed to leave until we find the culprit."

"Changbin will be happy to hear that, I love how you care about Felix even though he's a vampire." I said softly.

Minho looked at me. "He's a member of the pack, whether he's a vampire or a wolf... it's my responsibility to look after all pack members."

"We're a part of the pack?" Chan asked with surprise.

"Of course, you proved your loyalty to the pack and even if you don't have access to the pack mind link - I see no difference between you and other wolves."

"Wow." Chan's mouth dropped open and he looked at me. "I'm so glad I decided to stay here rather than stay with that vampire clan."

Minho puffed out his chest proudly. "I did say that pack mentality is better than belonging to some psycho vampire clan. We look out for each other and think of each other as family."

I hugged him tightly. "You're the best."

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I know, shall we go to the meeting? I think everyone is waiting for us."

"Sure let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

**Jisung's POV**

"I understand all of you wish to mourn the wolves that lost their lives today." Minho began as he addressed the audience in front of us. "However I must bring up a serious issue that occurred just a couple hours ago."

His face darkened and he raised his voice slightly. "I know not everyone is comfortable with there being four vampires in this pack, but you must accept them as one of us whether you like it or not. Today Felix was injured by a wolf and I do not know if this was an intentional attack or a mistake, but I'd like the wolf responsible to own up."

There was silence throughout the room and no one dared move a muscle in case it was brought to Minho's attention.

"Why don't you just ask Felix who attacked him?" a wolf in the crowd scoffed. "If it was intentional then there's no way the wolf will confess."

Minho fixed his sharp gaze on the wolf that had spoken and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm giving this wolf a chance to speak up. Felix isn't in any position to be with us right now but if the person responsible comes forward on his own then I'll make sure the punishment isn't as harsh."

"Why are you the one making the decisions?" a different wolf from another pack asked. "You're not the alpha, you're only the alpha's son."

Minho growled lowly, his eyes immediately changing colour. "We run things differently around here, my father entrusted me with a lot of his duties so I won't be a complete failure when I do eventually become alpha."

"Minho is more than capable of making important decisions." Hyunjin snapped in Minho's defence. "We're one of the strongest packs in the capital, that definitely says a lot about how successful our way of doing things around here is."

The wolf shrunk down and averted his eyes from the fuming Minho.

"That's right, my son has definitely shown that he has the necessary qualities to take over my position as alpha in the future."

I turned around with wide eyes and a quiet gasp as a young looking man walked towards us. He held my gaze for a few moments before looking at Minho.

"I'm proud of you Minho." he placed a hand on Minho's shoulder and then turned to lock eyes with me once again. "And I apologise for being so closed minded previously about vampires."

I bowed slightly in acceptance of his apology. I was shocked that his father was apologising to me and that he was possibly accepting me as his son's mate.

The alpha's gaze swept over the crowd as the wolves muttered uncomfortably among themselves. 

"Do not question Minho's capability of running this pack correctly. I have full faith that he will provide the correct punishment to the wolf responsible for attacking one of our pack members."

From the side I could see Minho holding back a smile at his father's words. Through the bond I could feel his happiness and relief and I hoped he could feel how proud I was.

"Whoever is responsible for the attack on the vampire may come forward after the meeting if they do not want to reveal who they are to the whole room. On another note I want to thank everyone for helping us fight against the vampires, we dealt a crushing defeat and they'll be sure to think twice before crossing our paths in the future."

Minho nodded at his father's words. "The quicker the wolf owns up, the quicker you may return home and bury your dead. You're dismissed."

The alpha immediately turned to me and held out his hand as the wolves filtered from the room.

 "I don't think I have formally introduced myself. I am Alpha Lee, Minho's father... your soon to be father in law."

I gulped and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Alpha, I'm Jisung."

 _"Father in law! Oh my God!"_ Minho shouted in my head which made me force myself to keep a straight face as I listened to what his father was saying.

"I have to admit I was worried about Minho's ability to run the pack with a vampire by his side but it seems as if he knows the good vampires from the bad vampires. You are clearly a good influence on him and a very valuable ally, I'm happy to have you as a future son in law."

"Thank you sir." I blushed.

He grinned and patted my back. "Well boys I must get back to my work but keep me in the loop about who attacked Felix and amazing work today by the way."

"I will, thanks dad." Minho hugged his father and watched as he strode away.

"Was that really your father?" Hyunjin joked. "He seems like a completely different person."

"I know right." Minho was still staring blankly. "I'm so shocked."

I nudged him. "I told you I could get him to accept me."

He suddenly grabbed my arm and smashed his lips to mine. Despite our audience I responded by placing my hands on his waist and kissing him back.

He pulled away breathlessly. "I fucking love you."

"Fucking hell get a room." Chan chuckled.

"I love you too baby." I said softly.

"I'm so happy right now I could scream." Minho laughed, his eyes shining brightly. 

"How about you leave the screaming for later?" I winked.

He squeezed my arm. "You're the one who's going to be screaming Ji."

"Even Seungmin and I don't talk about things like that in public despite having an active sex life." Hyunjin said in mock disgust.

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin hid his face in his hands.

Hyunjin hugged his mate from behind. "Don't be shy Seungminnie."

"Should we go visit Felix?" Seungmin changed the subject after shaking his head in embarrassment.

Minho nodded. "Yeah and if he's awake he might be able to tell us which wolf attacked him."

"Don't you think it's strange how no one has come forward?" Chan said as we began walking to Changbin's room. "Anyone could have snitched on the wolf that attacked Felix but all of them have remained silent."

"There's no way at least one person didn't see who it was." I agreed.

"Hmm yes that is a bit strange." Minho said.

"Is there a possibility said wolf doesn't know they attacked Felix? They might have thought they were attacking just another vampire." Seungmin suggested.

"That's another possibility." Hyunjin nodded.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon." Minho breathed out. "Woojin just mind linked me to say a wolf wanted to talk to me. He's most likely going to confess to hurting Felix."

"When are you meeting him?" I asked.

"He'll be coming to Changbin's room so soon I suppose."

"Are you sure it's a smart move for him to be near Felix?"

"I'm offended Ji." Minho rolled his eyes. "You don't think I can fend off one wolf?"

"Good point."


	21. Chapter 21

**Jisung's POV**

"Lix!" I exclaimed once we entered Changbin's room and I noticed Felix sitting up in bed.

"Hi guys." he smiled weakly.

"Felix! Come 'ere bro." Chan engulfed his friend in a huge hug that had Felix's eyes bulging out their sockets as he was squeezed mercilessly.

"How are you feeling?" Seungmin asked.

"Sore. Changbin just fed me some soup though so I'm feeling a bit better."

"We should go out later so you can... you know."

Hyunjin sighed loudly as Seungmin flicked his eyes to his mate nervously. "You don't have to act as if you don't go out into the forest to drink blood you know? We already know what you get up to when you leave for an hour every few days."

Minho scoffed. "Yeah it's certainly not obvious when I ask Jisung where he's been and he stutters and says he went sunbathing in the forest."

"Jisung..." Seungmin groaned. "Couldn't you think of something better to say?"

"It- it's not my fault okay! My mind went blank."

"Anyway I ordered some blood bags last week and they're stored in the fridge in the basement." Minho said. "Just in case you don't have time to go out and feed."

"Yeet! Blood bags? Human blood!?" Felix immediately perked up.

"Yeah all the way from A positive to O negative."

"Ugh I can't wait to get my teeth into some O positive blood." I almost drooled at the thought of drinking human blood again.

Minho pretended to gag before turning serious. "Felix did you happen to see who attacked you?"

"Not really." Felix said. "I saw a flash of grey but there were many grey wolves so I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I saw all the grey wolves lined up."

"Oh shit I didn't think of that."

"I honestly thought I was going to die." Felix's eyes turned glassy. "I felt a wolf's teeth clamp onto my waist and he ripped out a chunk of my flesh. The way he did it felt so vicious, I'm kinda scared to leave this room in case I get hurt again."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Changbin told him. "I will confront anyone who tries to threaten you."

Minho stood up from the bed as there was a knock on the door. He put a finger to his lips before reaching for the handle.

"Who's that?" Felix whispered.

"The wolf that attacked you." Chan whispered back.

Felix shrank back as the door opened to reveal an unfamiliar wolf.

"Minho." he greeted nervously. "I-I have something to tell you."

Minho stepped out the room and closed the door behind him. This wasn't a problem for me however as I was able to use my vampire hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Are you the one who attacked Felix?" Minho asked.

"Yes."

I glanced over at the others because of the long silence that followed. I could imagine the wolf wringing his hands and sweating nervously.

Finally the wolf began speaking again. "I was given orders to attack one of the vampires. The vampire I was supposed to injure was Jisung..."

Minho let out a loud growl and feelings of anger flooded through my body.

"Why were you ordered to injure my mate?" he practically roared.

"I-I don't know!"

Desperation was clear in the wolf's voice as he tried to explain himself. I attempted to send calm feelings to Minho but at the same time I was curious as to why I was the target of an attack.

"I completely forgot about the order until the end but I couldn't see Jisung so I decided to just bite any vampire I could get my teeth into."

"What the heck?!" Chan whispered loudly. "He's not making any sense, why would someone want to hurt you?"

"I have no idea." I mumbled.

"Who gave you this order?" Minho's voice was calmer but still strained.

"The wolf that gave me the order is dead."

"He's lying." I hissed. "He's only saying that to avoid conflict."

Seungmin hummed in agreement while I tried to think of ways to get more information out of this wolf.

_"Ask him if this wolf was someone who had a lot of power in the pack."_

Minho repeated my question and the wolf immediately denied it.

"Our pack is continuously growing and I think the alpha is having a hard time controlling us. You wouldn't know this unless you spend a few days in our pack - it's chaos. The wolf that ordered me to do this wasn't of a high rank but he was a bit of a bully - he liked to throw his weight around."

"Ah... so you're from the NCT pack then." Minho mused. "I've heard of your massive numbers and was genuinely curious how the pack coped."

"Yeah... we're not coping very well."

Minho sighed. "Well I'm afraid you won't be able to leave without a punishment but I'll talk to Taeyong and see what I can do."

"I understand and thank you."

Minho re-entered the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

"So what did he say?" Changbin asked.

We all turned to stare at him and then I realised he hadn't been able to eavesdrop on the conversation. Hyunjin looked at us blankly with a similar expression to Changbin.

After we filled them both in with the information Changbin stood up angrily. "Why'd you just let him go? He injured Felix, he shouldn't be able to walk free with a lame ass punishment!"

"Calm down Changbin, we will decide on his punishment later, or maybe I'll ask Taeyong to decide the punishment."

"He should be kicked out of his pack for attacking someone from an allied pack. We have a NAP in place for a reason - did he think that just because Felix is a vampire, the Non Aggression Pact was invalid?"

"Kicking him out of the pack is a bit harsh." Felix said quietly. "I'm alive, that's all that matters right?"

Changbin's expression softened slightly. "Lix I thought you were going to die, I've never felt so much intense pain in my life, not even from a physical wound. I really want that wolf to be taught a lesson."

"I understand." Felix smiled and took Changbin's hand. "But you should forgive him, maybe if I hadn't survived I would have wanted you to take revenge for me but now I'm just tired of fighting."

"Lix..."

"Binnie..."

"Why are you so understanding and kind hearted?" Changbin flopped back onto the bed. "You're too good for me."

Felix poked his cheek. "I'm here to balance out your darkness."

"Right well we'll leave you two alone now, don't forget about the blood bags - Changbin you should probably go collect a few for Felix." Minho said as he went back towards the door.

Chan stood up and stretched. "I'm so tired..."

"We were woken up early this morning so I'm sure everyone's shattered. You should all get some rest."

"What about you?" I questioned him.

He looked at me with fatigued eyes. "I need to talk to Taeyong and sort out some issues but I'll be with you soon. Go take a shower and wait for me, okay?"

I nodded and we all left Changbin's room to go our separate ways.

After showering I dived under Minho's covers and closed my eyes as I waited for him to finish his duties.

It must have been hours later when I was woken up by a wet-haired Minho as he slipped into bed beside me.

"Mmm..." I groaned sleepily. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah and I took a shower." he said in a quiet voice.

I snuggled into his chest. "I fell asleep waiting for you, sorry."

He stroked my hair. "It's okay... and Ji?"

"Yes?" I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

He hesitated and bit his lip, I could feel how anxious he was through the bond.

"Tell me baby."

"I know I already apologised but I regret not staying by your side during the fight, if that wolf had been able to injure you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

I squeezed his hand, suddenly not feeling so tired. "You couldn't have known, and I'm fine! I'm so happy all this bullshit is over."

"Me too." he breathed out and placed his lips on mine.

No matter how many times we kissed, our emotions mixing together made everything feel magical and so damn good - I felt like I was on Cloud 9 every time I kissed him.

He didn't break the kiss but moved so that he was on top of me, his legs on either side of my hips.

"Jisung?"

I opened my eyes as he pulled away and gazed down at me.

"Hmm?" I kept my eyes on his lips.

"I want you baby."

My heart sped up and I immediately looked into his eyes to see they were full of genuine love and desire.

"May we complete the mating bond?"

His lips found my neck as I placed my hands on either side of his waist. I let out small, short gasps as he nipped at his mark.

"Y-yes." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I want to complete the mating bond with you Min."

Even in the dark I could see his massive grin as he pulled away and then pulled his top over his head. I didn't have much time to admire his sculpted abs before he ripped off my shirt.

"Min!" I shouted in disbelief.

He smirked. "It was my shirt anyway, you can choose another one."

I pouted. "But I liked that one..."

The shirt was soon forgotten as he kissed his way down my torso and reached the hem of my trousers.

His eyes questioned me silently if it was okay for him to remove the only piece of clothing covering my private area.

I nodded and the trousers were off in an instant... the rest is history.

"Fuck." he panted as we laid side by side, sweat covering our bodies. "You have no idea how long I've been craving to violate your body."

I smirked. "Was it worth the wait?"

He turned to face me. "Definitely."

I reached up to trace his lips with my fingers. "I love you so much, you know?"

He basically purred as he pulled me closer to him. "And I love you too my baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**Jisung's POV**

_// 3 years later //_

"Are you sure you want to come?" Minho asked worriedly as we stood with a large group of wolves in an overgrown forest. "You might get hurt."

"Are you joking? I can't miss a tradition like this!"

"Okay then..."

We were waiting for the commencement of the 5 year hunting tradition. Every 5 years the pack held an event where all wolves over the age of 18 that wanted to take part would move North to hunt large animals - these included bears, moose, alligators etc.

We had already set up our tents and Felix and Seungmin were huddled together a little further away from our group. They had agreed to stay and watch the camp as they didn't have the confidence to run with the wolves.

Chan was with Woojin while he did a head count to make sure we didn't lose anyone along the way.

"I'm so freaking excited." Hyunjin bounced on the balls of his feet. "I'm going to take down a large brown bear."

"You sure you can do that?" Minho teased. "This is our first time hunting after all, it might be a complete flop."

Hyunjin smirked. "Oh I'm confident I'll do better than you Min."

"Bring it Hyunjin." Minho punched his arm.

"Did you see that? Your mate is so violent." Hyunjin huffed at me and rubbed his arm.

"You taunted him." I shrugged.

Hyunjin pouted but moved his eyes to Woojin as he called for our attention.

"I counted 83 heads, and I expect to count 83 heads when you return. Everyone must be back by sundown, understand?"

"Yes!" we all chorused, mixed in with a few hoots of excitement.

"Show me what you've got wolves!" Woojin yelled and immediately everyone shifted into wolf form and howled before running off.

I stayed close behind Minho as he ran through the forest, his paws digging up dirt as his large wolf sniffed out the animals. He slowed down as we neared a clearing which had a large stream of water running down the middle.

 _"I can smell bears."_  Minho said as he crouched down low, his eyes scanning the area.

_"I don't see any though."_

_"It's still early, they'll probably turn up in a few hours. I'm going to lie here and wait for them."_

I looked around and found a tree that would be ideal to sit in. I easily climbed up the tree and sat watching Minho as he stayed perfectly still.

A few wolves decided to lie close by and wait for the bears to arrive. These were some of the more experienced wolves so they'd probably have come to this spot in the previous years.

An hour went by and suddenly Minho crawled forward slightly. I blinked my eyes several times to rid them of their tiredness and followed Minho's line of sight.

I could make out a large dark figure standing just outside the clearing, in the safety of the trees. This was a male brown bear and it was sniffing the air curiously at it took slow, careful steps towards the water.

We watched as it entered the water and dipped its head to drink. Minho's hackles raised as he stalked forward, his head low as he remained in the tall grass.

The bear finished drinking and sat down to groom itself, unaware of what was about to happen.

A few minutes passed before Minho launched his body out of the grass and ran full speed towards the bear. The startled bear stood up clumsily on its hind legs while letting out a loud roar.

Minho expertly dodged the paw that was aimed at his face. He circled around the bear and bit into its butt. This only angered the bear further as it dropped onto four legs and faced Minho head on.

The bear and the wolf circled each other, never taking their eyes off their opponent. Minho continuously growled and snapped his jaws at the bear to intimidate him.

At that moment a few more bears came into the clearing and charged at Minho. Before I had time to panic the wolves waiting on the side let out howls and ran towards the newcomers.

I let out a sigh of relief as Minho was able to concentrate on his target. He hopped backwards and forwards and tried to bait the bear into making a move. Soon he grew tired of playing around and launched forward to sink his teeth into one of the bear's front legs.

The bear let out a loud roar as it attempted to shake off Minho. Rather than letting the bear win, Minho somehow managed to get onto the bear's back and bit into his neck. He shook his head viciously as his teeth dug deeper into the wild animal's flesh.

_"Good job Min!"_

I was impressed at how Minho managed to hold on with his claws as the bear moved around wildly in a bid to free itself. However after about a minute Minho fell to the ground with a chunk of flesh in his mouth.

I held my breath as the large bear swiped its paw at Minho's chest, causing him to fly a few metres away from the animal. Minho landed on his feet and growled while showing his teeth, he couldn't be defeated that easily. Blood dripped from his muzzle and claws, making him look like a scary, untamed beast.

Their exchange came to an end when Minho finally dug his teeth into the bear's throat. The animal collapsed with blood pouring out of many wounds and when it finally let out its last breath, Minho stood on top of the carcass and gave me a wolfy grin.

I jumped down from the tree and joined him next to the fallen bear.

_"Wow."_

_"Are you impressed?"_

_"Do you even need to ask? You gave me a heart attack a few times but wow you've got some serious skills Min."_

His body rumbled with laughter.  _"I only pretended to be in trouble for dramatic effect."_

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're an ass."

He didn't reply and instead started gnawing on the bear's wrist.

_"Umm... I didn't know you liked to eat bears?"_

_"I'm not eating it silly, I'm biting off its paw as a trophy."_

I watched as he took his time biting through the bone and then eventually held the paw in his mouth proudly.

_"Let's go."_

We ran back in the direction that we came until we reached the camp where many wolves had already returned.

"Ji! You're back." Felix greeted me.

"Hey Lix, where's Changbin and Hyunjin?"

"Changbin still hasn't returned and Seungmin is comforting Hyunjin in their tent."

"...comforting Hyunjin?"

"Yeah Hyunjin got surrounded by three moose so he wasn't able to bring one down."

At that moment I heard Minho laugh loudly and I turned to see a pissed off Hyunjin coming out of his tent.

"Fuck off Minho, it's not funny."

"It is funny - you said you'd take down a huge bear, what happened?"

"Stop teasing him Min." I sniggered and slipped my hand into his.

"Jisung! Stop laughing." Hyunjin pouted.

"Sorry Hyunjin." I pinched his cheek teasingly.

Changbin arrived with something in his mouth that made all of us collapse into fits of laughter. He dropped the catch at Felix's feet and then shifted back into human form with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?"

"You fought with a fish?!" Hyunjin howled.

"I wasn't planning to actually kill any animal you know, I just wanted to go fishing."

Felix grinned and kissed Changbin's cheek. "That's my Binnie."

"You missed out on the fun." Minho pointed at his trophy on the floor.

"Hi mates." Chan ran over to our group.

"Hey Chan, how did Woojin do?" Changbin asked.

"He wrestled with a huuuuuge bear!" Chan exaggerated with his hands at how big the bear was. "It was impressive to watch."

"Pfft." Hyunjin scoffed. "Woojin is basically built like a bear so of course it wasn't difficult for him."

"Salty." I whispered to Minho who laughed in response.

"At least Binnie managed to catch a fish, you came back with nothing." Felix taunted.

Hyunjin shot us one last look of annoyance before disappearing back into his tent with Seungmin.

"Do you want to go into our tent and rest?" Minho asked me quietly as he placed his hand on my back.

Inside our tent we laid down and stared at each other for a few long seconds before I growled lowly and attacked his lips with my own. I hovered over Minho as we fought for dominance, our tongues flicking out now and again to play with the other. His hand was wrapped around the back of my neck and he played with a few strands of my hair.

I was trying not to let out a few moans as our lips wrestled together. It was making me want to submit to him.

"Baby." he said quietly as his other hand travelled up my shirt.

I breathlessly pulled away and took in a few gasps of air.

"Yes Min?"

"Want to do something risky?"

"By risky do you mean having sex in a tent when anyone can walk in at any moment? If so, fuck yes." I smirked even though I was half joking.

"You read my mind Ji." he licked his lips and flipped us over. He kissed his way along my jaw and started to rub my member over my clothes.

I groaned quietly and closed my eyes as I felt myself grow under his touch. "I won't be able to stay quiet..."

He began to nibble on my neck. "Then don't be quiet, I want to hear you moan my name while I pound into you."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "You're so dirty, what the heck."

"You love it."

"I sure do."

**\- THE END -**


	23. Epilogue

**Jisung's POV**

Minho stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie with a stone cold face while I was using everything I had to not rip my own tie off my neck.

Today was the ceremony for Minho to officially become alpha and for Hyunjin to become his beta. Minho's father had been killed last week by werewolf hunters - not vampires this time, and the pack was becoming restless without a leader.

"This damn tie..." Minho growled and I immediately stood to help him.

"Stop stressing baby, you'll be fine." I said soothingly as I patted down the tie and straightened out his jacket.

Minho's face softened. "I honestly think I would be a mess right now if I didn't have you by my side."

"You're stronger than you think. Even if I wasn't here you'd be amazing with Hyunjin next to you and everyone supporting you."

He kissed me gently and let out a sigh. "I love you."

I grinned. "Go get 'em tiger."

He took one last glance at the mirror before taking my hand and leading me downstairs. It was eerily quiet as everyone was waiting outside where the ceremony was to be held. I squeezed his hand comfortingly as we reached the doors that lead outdoors. 

Every single pack member was either sitting or standing and facing the front where a small stage was situated. Silence spread across the crowd as we stepped outside and their eyes fixed onto us.

Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting on the stage along with a man that I didn't recognise, but he looked important. Minho's mother and brother were sitting in the front row, tears glistened in his mother's eyes as she held a hand to her heart and she smiled proudly.

We took our seats on the other side of the stage and waited for the man to start talking.

"Lee Minho if you'd like to stand beside me."

The man summoned Minho to the front where they faced each other and held onto each other's hands.

"Do you - Minho, son of the previous alpha - acknowledge your position as leader of this pack, protector of all wolves and ally to all packs that have agreed to sign a Non Aggression Pact?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree to put your pack before yourself and to make sure everyone has a role to play in keeping this pack running smoothly?"

"I do."

"And finally, can you honestly say that you trust your mate to help you with your duties and that he has the pack's best interests at heart."

Minho didn't hesitate. "I trust him."

"Thank you, and now Hwang Hyunjin if you could please join us."

Hyunjin clasped hands with both wolves as his part of the ceremony began.

"Do you - Hyunjin, the wolf that was personally chosen by Minho to be his beta - acknowledge your position as Minho's second in command, protector of all wolves and ally to all packs that have agreed to sign a Non Aggression Pact?"

"Yes."

The man repeated his questions and finally they raised their hands up to signify Minho was officially the new alpha. The crowd burst into cheers and claps, most raising from their seats to show their loyalty to their leader. 

I beamed proudly and stood from my seat to stand beside Minho, while Seungmin did the same next to Hyunjin.

"We're now going to do an unanimous shift." Minho said when the crowd quietened down. "I will shift first and howl. All of you that accept me as your alpha must shift in obedience and join my howl."

Seungmin and I moved to the side to give them room to shift. Minho briefly glanced at me and I gave him an encouraging nod before he faced the crowd once more. His body shimmered slightly as he shifted into his magnificent black wolf with white paws and muzzle. He stood tall and proud before he raised his head and howled.

If I didn't know who Minho was then I was sure I'd be absolutely terrified of him. The amount of power that rolled off his body was huge and his sharp eyes showed he wasn't playing games.

Every single wolf shifted and howled with him, filling the air with the wolves' song of acceptance for Minho. Chan and Felix stood next to each other and watched with awe as the pack once again felt like a unified family.

The death of Minho's father was painful and sudden, but right now everyone was cheering for Minho. They knew he was strong enough to protect them, clever enough to outsmart any enemies and kind enough to listen to their worries.

Slowly the howls faded out and the wolves shifted back into human form.

"We have prepared a feast in the dining area, thank you everyone for joining us and please eat to your heart's content!" Minho placed his arm around my waist and smiled fondly as our pack moved inside.

"I'm so proud of you." I almost teared up as I looked at Minho. "You've trained your entire life for this moment and finally you get to show what you're made of."

He looked back at me. " _We_  get to show what we're made of. Don't forget that you're my mate and you have as much power and responsibility as I do."

I nodded. "I know."

Hyunjin came over to us with Seungmin perched on his back. "Shall we join the feast?"

"I will soon, I just want to stay outside for a few more minutes." Minho glanced around at the empty field and into the surrounding forest. 

"We'll see you inside then." Hyunjin turned and Seungmin gave us a wave before they disappeared along with the others.

"Are you okay Min? I sense you're... lonely? No, worried?" I tried to determine what he was feeling through the bond.

He sighed. "I'm fine Ji, I just wish my father hadn't died so soon. I wish he could have handed over his title himself and watched me become alpha."

I snuggled into his side. "I understand, but he's definitely proud of you. He doesn't need to be here for you to know that he's routing for his son. He trusted you with so much from a young age - he did a good job raising you."

He nodded. "I'm proud to be his son, I won't let him down."

I twisted around to place a kiss on his lips. My heart swelled with so much pride and happiness of how far we'd come and how much further we have to go.

We pulled away and stood silently gazing upwards for a few moments before a shooting star flew by so close that it lit up the sky.

"Hey Jisung look! A shooting star!" Minho said excitedly.

I smiled and held onto his hand. "That's a sign from your father that he's watching you. He loves you Minho."


End file.
